Sealed by a Paper Clip
by nerdychick316
Summary: Ally Dawson-shy girl that has passion, good grades, and a hard time interacting with others- tries to meet her crush-popular new-old jock-Austin Moon. What happens when your best nerdy friend (that is a telepath) plays matchmaker? Will roles change? Will they get together? Are there more ways for romance? Please read! I do not own Austin and Ally!
1. Chapter 1

Nerd from "under ground" ! Hope you enjoy!**I do not own Austin&Ally!**

_~Chapter 1 POV: Pure~_

"Come on, Ally! He's a human being and he's been here for more than a month. Go talk to him!" I tried to encourage my best friend, Ally Dawson, to talk to her crush Austin Moon!

"What so I say to him? 'Oh hi, I'm Ally and I stalk you around, hope you don't mind I think you're hot!' That turns guys on a lot!" Ally said sarcasticly.

"How about, 'Hi I'm Ally, sorry about bumping into you!' That starts a conversation up perfectly!"

"Why would I say-"

Before she could finish, I pushed her into Austin.

~POV: Ally~

"Sorry, I guess I'm kind of clumsy." I started as he just stared at me.I love staring into his beautiful eyes up close.

"No, it's okay. It's my fault." Austin said as he tried to remove his hands from my hips. All of the sudden my 3 inch binder fell and spilled everything out of my hands.

"Oh man!" I quietly whined as Austin chuckled while helping me.

"Whats this?" He asked as he picked up my leather notebook/song writing book/diary with an A on it.

I quickly snatched it and said in a scary tone, "Don't touch my book!"

I realised what I did and ran away before he could see me blush.

~POV: Austin~

Who was that girl?

_Isn't she lovely?_

Yeah, she is!

_Isn't she wounderful?_

So wounderful, I want to meet her!

_Isn't she precious?_

**A/N: This is my first time for A&A! Rate it,comment, tell me if you want more! I do not own the song Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder! With ~ Nerdychick316**


	2. Chapter 2

Nerd from "under ground" ! Hope you enjoy!**I do not own Austin&Ally!**

_~Chapter 1 POV: Pure~_

"Come on, Ally! He's a human being and he's been here for more than a month. Go talk to him!" I tried to encourage my best friend, Ally Dawson, to talk to her crush Austin Moon!

"What so I say to him? 'Oh hi, I'm Ally and I stalk you around, hope you don't mind I think you're hot!' That turns guys on a lot!" Ally said sarcasticly.

"How about, 'Hi I'm Ally, sorry about bumping into you!' That starts a conversation up perfectly!"

"Why would I say-"

Before she could finish, I pushed her into Austin.

~POV: Ally~

"Sorry, I guess I'm kind of clumsy." I started as he just stared at me.I love staring into his beautiful eyes up close.

"No, it's okay. It's my fault." Austin said as he tried to remove his hands from my hips. All of the sudden my 3 inch binder fell and spilled everything out of my hands.

"Oh man!" I quietly whined as Austin chuckled while helping me.

"Whats this?" He asked as he picked up my leather notebook/song writing book/diary with an A on it.

I quickly snatched it and said in a scary tone, "Don't touch my book!"

I realised what I did and ran away before he could see me blush.

~POV: Austin~

Who was that girl?

_Isn't she lovely?_

Yeah, she is!

_Isn't she wounderful?_

So wounderful, I want to meet her!

_Isn't she precious?_

**A/N: This is my first time for A&A! Rate it,comment, tell me if you want more! I do not own the song Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder! With ~ Nerdychick316**


	3. author's note!

Sorry about the first chapter, I'm new this!


	4. Real Chapter 2!

I** do not own Austin & Ally.**

~Chapter 2 POV:Ally~

I yelled at Pureall through out Home Room. It was hard for me because Austin has allof my classes.

"Relax, Ally. Austin thinks that you're interesting! You know my secret, and I don't like it when you think of negitive thoughts!" Pure told me.

Pure is a psycic, like can read minds and tell fourtune psycic. Everyone calls her a freak because she can't take tests with the rest of the class and she has scary good grades!

Anyway, Pure knows what everyone in the room is thinking.

_You know it's true, Ally!_

__Pure can also communicate using her mind! How cool is that?!

_Not as cool as seeing Austin walk over to you!_

I turned to see him walking towards me. I don't know what to do!

_Just talk to him! He is human after all!_

On that note I took a deep breath in and asked Pure for some guidence.

**A/N Thanks for reading! It's like 1:38 A.M my time, so I should stop typing. My eyes are going to be worse... and I already wear glasses! With -Nerdychick316**


	5. Chapter 3

**Tha**nks** for the views and the reviews and following my story! I really appreciate it! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally!**

~Chapter 3 POV: Ally~

_Pure, can you help me?_I thought as our morning announcements went on.

I waited for Pure's answer, but I didn't get it. When I noticed that she was sitting next to me she was giggling with our other best friends Bubbles and Trish. Bubbles isn't her real name, we just like calling her Bubbles because that's the frist thing we all think of when we think of her.

_PURE! Please help me! I'm begging you, Austin is coming this way and I don't know what to do!_

Instead of a simple answer, Pure got up and sat next to one of her guy friends,Todd. Todd is a nice, but kind of a jerk face, guy that Pure semi-likes. I know they like each other, you can tell by how they act around each other.

_Invite Austin to the table! Bubbles and Trish are vaccating the table just so you can talk to him! _Pure finally answered.

Oh no, he stopped walking and stared at me! Where are my friend when I need them?

"Hey, I never got to learn your name." Austin said as he sat down.

"I'm -"

Before I could finish, the bell rang to indicate first period is starting and I have to leave along with most of my home roomies!

"Wimp!" Pure teased as we both walked out for P.E. Austin has all of my classes along with Pure, but he never notices me.

* * *

When my class had free time, Pure and I played volleyball. Of course I missed atleast 40 percent of the passes Pure gave to me. I have to admit, Pure looks like a weak nerd with out a single atheletic bone in her body, but her looks are very decieving with sports.

From the corner of my eye I saw Austin playing basketball with all of the other boys. I stared at him until I was hit with a volley ball from the back of the head.

~POV: Pure~

I sawAshley hit Ally with a volleyball. I know exactly why she did it! She was jealous of Ally staring at Austin and him staring right back at her!

"Hey, Ashley! That wasn't nice!" I yelled as I helped Ally up.

"What are you gonna do about it,NERD?!" Ashley yelled back."Besides that loser friend of yours doesn't stand a chance with my Austy!"

Thats the last straw! I can't stand people like that! I started to lecture her, Nerd Style!

"You know what, Ashley? I'm glad I'm a nerd because I can prove I have a brain and a heart, unlike some people!" I wanted to yell that at her, but instead I helped Ally up and silently thought of throwing all of the spare balls left in the gym at her all at once.

Just then, the mean artificial body, blonde fell to the floor because balls were being thrown at her from the storage room. After all of the pops decided to help Ashley up, Ally and I checked to see if anyone was in the room. There wasn't!

**Tha**


	6. Chapter 4 part 1

You** asked for Austin's POV? You get it, but I can't garuntee Pure, Trish, and Bubbles not butting in. Hope you likeit! I do not own Austin and Ally!BTW, It is hard for me 2 type on my tablet instead of a computer so I can't do long chapters! Sorry, it gets messed up!**

* * *

~Chapter4 Part 1 POV:Austin~

I was frozen. The girl I met just got my girlfriend jealous. I think that Ashley had no right in hurting my mystery girl with a volley ball. Qs soon as I snapped out of it, I helped the girl undermeath balls up.

"Thank you Austy!" Ashley screamed. I reget even kmowing her! I nodded and looked around for my mystery girl. I found her and her nerdy friend talking to coach. My girl looks mgnificent, even when she's hurt. Her friend looks like som3on3 I would copy off of for tests.1) She's the only person that still wears glasses, EVERYWHERE! 2) She's the only person that dresses out during P.E. I bet she sneaks a book out to P.E. all the time!

_Hey! That is MY business! NOT YOURS! So back off me-I mean her! _

_Are you my coinscience? _I thought to the mysterious voice in my head.

_Yes, I am! You haven't heard from me since you saw that_ Pinochio**( I do not own Pinochio!) **_movie!_

_Pinochi-who?_

_Man you're desprate! Just go talk to your mystery girl!_

My coinscience told me to, so I started walking towards her.

"Hey, I still don't know name." I started as she opened her mouth to tell me her name, I put my finger ontop of her soft lips to stop her from answering my question that I wanted the answer to all morning."I was woundering if you were okay." I ended up staring into her beautifully perfect eyes. I started to get a feeling that I never experienced before she blushed.

"I'm Ally" She whispered as she fled the gym.

_Ally, Ally from 7th grade._ On Valentines day I recieved a letter from a mystery girl. That was 3 years ago. I still have letter.

* * *

_Dear Austin,_

_I'm sorry that you found a letter instead of candy. I just want you to know who I am. Eventhough you might never meet me. I am in all of your classes, but you don't see me. I love old school romance. I try to treasure the little things in life, but I admit it is hard. My biggest dream is either preforming on the Eiffle Tower in Paris, France or sing in a sub station in New York. I'd love to meet you, but I'm going to move soon._

_Hope to meet you,_

_A.D._

* * *

I always woundered who she was. During that time I lived in Tampa. Now I live in Miami.

_You never tried to find out who the girl was? _

Man! My coinscience

_A.D._


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks** for the help! I love it and I want to try and keep you all here! I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the idea of this fan fiction.**

* * *

~Chapter 4 part 2~ Austin's POV!

Man, my coinscience is just like a girl!

_Price Austy, I know you more than you know you! Like, You are scared of umbrellas. Your 4 year old cousin calls you price Austy, but you secretly love it. You would like to save your reputation as a Jock, eventhough you hate sports. You can sing and dance, bur you can't write a single song! Your only real friends out of your whole group are Dez and Todd. You only date the girls you feel are good for yoour reputation, but you would love to meet A.D because she is a real person!_

Hey, coinscience, can I call you something else?

_Call me Pure!_

Pure? Well, that's a name you don't here every day!

_On the contrary, Prince Austy of Pancake-topia! Austin Monica Moon is a name for a boy you don't here every day. Now listen to me and listen to me good, when you get to your other classes, ask Ally if she wants to hang out with you after school. She'll say that she's working at Sonic Boom. You go to Sonic Boom and you realise that there is a singing game called Riff Off. You play that with one of your friends and Ally with her friend. No one will be there so you won't get judged! But we will see who wins!_

Okay... that's a little too detailed! But, I got you!

* * *

Ally POV

When Austin came up to me during Language Arts 2nd period. I nearly flipped out of my skin. Luckily, Pure and Bubbles were holding me so I didn't look like I care.

_Ally, if he asks you if you want to hang out tonight, say something like you have to work at Sonic Boom!_

Thanks Pure, but I don' need your pointers!

"Hey, remember me Ally? Austin Moon? We went to 7th grade together? My best friends Todd and Dez are here too!"

I nodded my head as he continued. "Do you have any plans, 'cause I wanted to hang with you today, after school."

"Sorry, but I have more interestingthings to do, like work." I heard myself say. Pure!

"Oh, really?" OMG, he thinks I'm flirting! "Well where do you work that ismore interesting than hanging with me?


	8. Chapter 5

**I'm trying to write a longer-than-usual chapter! Tell me what you think! BWT: The characters in my story are all based off of someone I know(hint 5 friends and 1 person I go to school with). Tell me who you think each character is based off of, I'll try to tell you all who's the closest! I do not own Austin and Ally, or Trish, Dez, yeah, you get the point!**

* * *

POV: Austin

"Sonic Boom… That's where I work." Ally said.

_Prince Austy of Pancake-topia is in LOVE!_

"No way!" I yelled.

"Well yeah. You know we host this thing called Riff Off. It's a singing competition. I would compete, but I have no on to compete with!" Ally awkwardly laughed.

_Prince Austy wants Princess Ally of Austin's dreams! Just say you'll go! You can go with one of your friends! It's a duet kind of group though… so only one other person!_

**You got it Pure! I thought to my conscience.**

"I'll see you later, Ally!" I called to her as she walked to her next period after the bell rang.

_A&A! Let me see… Auslly! That's your couple's name._ Pure told me.

I noticed that Ally and her nerd friend where both in all of my classes. I also noticed Todd hanging out with that nerd a lot. If I didn't know any better, I would've said that Todd actually likes the nerd.

Anyway, school ended and Dez, Todd and I went to Sonic Boom. It wasn't really crowded. I looked around and saw Ally, the nerd, Bubbles-she's popular, but she chooses the nerd? - And Trish-same thing with Trish.

I bumped Todd and asked "Todd, isn't that your girlfriend?"

Todd looked around and spotted the nerd. "She's not my girlfriend."

He walked over to her and jumped in front of her. She screamed and hit him, then ran away. He chased her and hit her arm. Those two do that until the nerd yells, "I hate you." Todd then yells, "No you don't, Pure." If she didn't have glasses, then I guess she would be cute. She has a terrible fashion sense- a long sleeved, down-to-the-knees purple dress with jeans and Cherry Converses (I do not own the company, but I do own the shoes mentioned on here!)? Who wears that? Ally is wearing a button up collared sky blue plaid shirt with jeans, a white beanie (I own a beanie) and red converses (once again, I don't own the company) (I'm sorry that this isn't the way Ally dresses in the Series, but this is how she dresses in my Fan Fiction, please bear with me!) She knows how to work it too.

"Okay," Lester Dawson, the owner and Ally's dad, announced. "Time to start the Riff Off, any takers?"

I raised my hand and took Todd's hand up with mine. Ally looked surprised. I saw that her hand was raised along with her nerd's hand.

"Looks like we actually get to use the Topic Wheel tonight!" Lester said as he spun the wheel. When it lands he announces "You're topic is… Heart Ache & Love!"

My team started.

_Austin_ **T****odd** _**Both**_

_It's gonna burn for me to say this,_

_But, it's comin' from my heart._

**It's been a long time comin'**

**But we done been fell apart.**

_Really wanna work this out,_

_But I don't think you gonna change you_

_I do, but you don't._

**_I think it's best if we go our separate ways._**

**_Tell me why I should stay in this relationship,_**

**_When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy, baby._**

**Plus there's so many things I gotta deal with.**

**_I think you should let it burn._**

(I do not own Burn by Usher)

The girls are staring at us amazed. Then Ally gets out of her trans. and starts singing.

_Ally_ Both **Pure**

_When we were together, I held you down._

_I gave you all of me, but look at us now._

Ally and her friend sang and moved with sass and attitudes that made it feel like they're living in the song.

**Thinking of your excuses, but they don't add up.**

**Now it's so easy to see you don't deserve my lov**e.

_You pushed me far… you brought me to this._

**You had my heart…then you blew it.**

**And I'm so over you go get lost.**

_Boy, who do you think you are?_

Trust and believe me_…you gonna need me!_

Trust and believe me**… she'll never be me!**

**And I'm so over you!**

_Go get lost!_

_Boy I don't know…_

**Who you think you…**

Are!

(I do not own Trust and Believe by Keisha Cole)

Now it was our turn and we were amazed. Todd froze on his chair with his mouth wide open. I shook my head and remember this is a contest.

_See, the thing about you that caught my eye,_

_Is the same thing that changes my mind?_

**Kinda hard to explain, but girl, I'll try.**

**You need to sit down, this may take a while.**

_See, this girl kinda looks like you._

_She even smiles just the way you do._

**So innocent, she seemed, but I was fooled.**

**I'm reminded when I look at you**

Todd tucked a strand of hair on the nerd's face to her ear and smiles.

**_You remind me of a girl that looks just like you,_**

**See her face when I look at you.**

Todd played Mr. Romantic again by winking at her.

_You won't believe all of the things she put me through._

I pointed and winked at Ally. She blushed and looked away.

_**This is why I can't get with you.**_

(I do not own U Remind Me by Usher)

When it was the girl's turn, the nerd took it up a notch.

**I'm talking about,**

**Security codes on everything,**

**Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring.**

_ Joint account,_

_And one he doesn't know about._

_Wish we could switch up the roles!_

_And I could be that._

**Tell you I love you,**

The nerd lowers her head so her eyes go right above the rims of her red glasses and smiles while a flirtatious wink was sent to Todd before she sings the next line.

**But when you call, I never get back.**

Then the nerd gives an innocent questioning gesture as she smiles.

**Would you ask those questions like me?**

Ally started to follow along and live in the song.

_Like where you be at?_

She puts her hands on her hips as she starts walking towards me-with a ton of hip shaking- and I began to sweat.

_'Cause I'm out 4 in the morning,_

_Out on the corner rolling,_

_Doing my own thing_

Oh!

_What if I…_

_Had a thing on the side?_

**Made you cry?**

**Would the rules change up?**

_Or will they still apply?_

**If I…**

**Played you like a toy.**

Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy!

Todd and I knew that they would need us to do this part, so we did.

**_Can't be getting mad,_**

**_What you mad?_**

**_Can't handle that?_**

**_Can't be getting mad,_**

**_What you mad?_**

**_Can't handle that?_**

(I do not own Like a Boy by Ciara)

For our last song choice, I decided to go "Wonder" on the girls and admire them.

_Isn't she lovely?_

I decided to live in the music as a play. Our scene is like we're talking to each other about our girlfriends/crushes.

**Isn't she wonderful?**

_Isn't she precious_?

**Less than 1 minute old.**

** I never thought, through love we'd be…**

_Making one as lovely as she_.

**_But isn't she lovely made from love?_**

(I do not own Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder)

Ally was blushing fiercely, but the nerd didn't blush. She laughed at how red Ally looked.

_Anything we have known_,

**Anything we've forgotten**,

In the rain,

**In the dark we'll lay**.

The girls walked over to us as we wrapped our arms around the girls as they finished their part.

In your arms,

_In your arms I'll stay_.

(I do not own In Your Arms by Kina Grannis)

The store erupted with applause from popular kids from school. The nerd ran off of the stage faster than you could say "Thank you". Ally went after her as her dad told people to cast their votes.


	9. Chapter 6 part 1

**No one wants to take my challenge? Okay, fine! I'll just give hints and names for any takers. BTW It is so hard to finish chapters on tablets! Koala is a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes in life. Bubbles is actually a dead give away... she's Bubbles! Talia is like my sister-shy, passionate, loving the only difference-major- is that I help her out with her "love life" and I wear glasses. Kai is a girl who loves bossing others around. Chameleon is popular, but he's still my friend. R is a guy that is so random, you'll barely find him serious! One last hint, I'm not basing my self as Ally! I do not own Austin,Ally, Trish, Dez, Sonic Boom, or anything else from the T.V show. Also, there is more than just Auslly pairing in here!**

* * *

~Chapter 6 POV: Pure~

I can't believe I actually preformed in front of an audience, too! I ran off the stage so I don't have to worry about Ashley throwing tomatoes at me. She remembers what happened at P.E and I'm pretty sure Dallas-Ally's old crush and my archenemies, told her. Dallas, Trent Trish's jockey, cocky, stuck up, rich, player beau **( I'm only in the seventh grade! I haven't heard that word since I thought that was the word in the chorus to With You by Chris Brown, which I do not own) **and I are not at all what people think we are!

I guess you could say we have different "powers". Trent has powers that involves athleticism. Dallas has powers that involves illusions. I have powers that involves the intellectual feilds of life. The places where the human's mind does it's work, aka feelings, emotions, thinking, moving, ect. By the way, it does involve telekinesis! I can out smart these two at anything besides a fight. I fall under the categorey of a nerd in this lifetime.

_Wow Pure, I had no idea you had to deal with this! _Dallas thought in a mocking manner. He was referring to the prank Ashley almost pulled on me.

Luckily I was hiding from the whole school. The good news for me is that no one knows my name, besides my friends, Austin, Mr. Dawson, and Ally's little brother, Alex.

Of course it gets lonely, but a ton of things do! Anyway, Dallas always gets cocky because he's rich! Luckily, he doesn't know about that I have powers. True, I'd be the last girl you'd think of as... well, anything! It hurts, but I enjoy using that to my advantage!

"Pure! Come on! We need to talk!" Ally announced as she ran upstairs and looked for me. Todd and Austin are thinking about-no, not the preformance- us! I pulled Ally behind her piano as the boys walked in.

_Keep quiet! The guys are about to talk about you! _I told Ally telepathicaly.

"So, did you like the preformance, dude?" Todd asked.

"What? You didn't like the flirty guestures you sent to Pure?" Austin tride to counter, but failed so terribly.

"Whaaaat?" Todd asked nervously.

"You know, the winking and pulling back her hair to


	10. Chapter 6 part 2 and so more! Sorry!

**Can I make up for chapter 6? Pretty please? Well I'm going to! You know the drill...BTW, there are more than 1 chapters and I can't seperate them. I do not own any song in hee! Please forgive me! The seperation in songs are confusing! I'm so sorry! Hope you enjoy my talentless writing!**

Chapter 6 part 2(I guess, ignor the dialouge part in part 1 then! POV: Pure

_I can't believe we did that!_

**Me neither!**

_Ally, we sang infront of an audience of cool kids from school! It may look like 30 kids, but there was as 198 people from school! Not including the ones that were here before we started to sing!_

**You know what this means, Pure?**

_That you exposed your voice infront of pops. And I'm going to be made fun of more than I am already?_

**NThat we aren't invisible to everyone any more! Also, we got rid of our stage fright!**

_Speak for yourself! They all know your name! Not mine! Trust me I'm reading their thoughts! And I thought it was hard enough to sing infront Trish! Also, I'm terrified to step foot on that stage!_

**They loved it!**

Yeah, they did!

_W-w-w-w-w-wh-_

**Who are you?**

Austin Moon! Pure is my coinscience, now who are you?

**PURE!? YOU HAVE A TON OF EXPLAINING TO DO! SO SPILL IT!**

_No! No more spilling! I've already spilled ink, paper, books, pencils, my lunch, Trish's finger sandwiches, juice, secrets, songs and ideas! NO MORE SPILLING! For today atleast! Glare, glare._

Pure? What are you, Austin, and Ally doing in my head?

**Todd?**

Yep!

**What were you thinking of before you started to communicate with us?**

Um... How awesome our preformance was on stage?

_Liar, liar, pants on fire!_

Zip it, Pure!

That's what I said!

**Pure where are you?**

_I don't want to tell you!_

Found her!

**Where is she Todd?**

_Please don't tell!_

She's right behind the violin section playing her violin.

_Whaaaaat?! No I'm not!_

So the pretty girl looking around the violin section, isn't you?

_... You think I'm pretty?_

Whaaaaaaaat? No!

**Yeah you do!**

You blush everytime you looked at her when we were preforming!

Umm... Great! Now you guys me loose Pure!

_May I remind all of you, I'm the one that allows this to happen?_

**You KNOW I know that!**

Does this mean you aren't my coinscience, like that movie... Pinnocoi?

**Lol! HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

Dude! You're embarrassing me!

_You are hopelessly hilarious, but an idiot!_

**I found you Pure!**

_I know I see you. Guys, we should talk like this more often, considering we ARE in the same classes together!_

Pure disconnected all of us, and I sat down with Pure on the floor of the pratice room up stairs. Trish and Bubbles were already there.

"Hey, you did awesome up there, Ally!" Bubbles stated.

"Eh, I can do better. Just kidding! That was amazing!" Trish joked then commented.

"See Ally, you were good." Pure said looking down to the group of people waiting to hear who won. Pure started to cry into her knees that were hugged by her hands. I played in her short black hair for a while as my dad calculated the votes.

"And your winner is... Still going to preform next week. They are... Definatley teens that goes to your school, Marino High. Your winners are, 'Ally and what's-her-face!'Let's give them a round of applaus. For our losers, you have a chance at a rematch next week if you can beat a different group tonight! Any takers?

POV:Austin

I know exactly who would try to go against us, Trent and Dallas. Dallas is the snobby rich kid that thinks that he has everyone wrapped around his fingure. Trent is his best friend that is the exact same, except he's a jock, like me. Trent is dating Trish and my 3 ex girlfriends; Cassidy, Kira, and were all pratically flings, except for Kira. Kira was my first love, we dated for 3 months. She met Trent and told me that he treats her like a "real woman". I was outraged so I broke it off. I couldn't get over her, until I saw Ally again. I think it isn't a coinsidence that we saw each other again. I honestly don't!

When I saw Ally walk down the stairs with the nerd, Bubbles and Trish. Trent came up to pick up Trish and he spun her around. I looked at Dez watching in disgust and jealousy. I felt bad for him, he always argued with Trish, but I know he likes her.

"You okay, man?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm cool -Why wouldn't I be?" Dez lied.

"Because you're jealous?" Todd teased.

"Psh, yeah right! I don't like Trish in that way." Dez denied.

"Yeah... We didn't say you liked Trish." I noted, making Dez blush. Thanks to his light skin, we could all tell the Canadian red head is blushing.

"I can tell that Trent will beat Trish's heart into shreds. I just feel had for her. Trent does have 3 other girlfriends all here right now!" Dez stated as he stared at Trish.

"Is that all, Dez?" I asked.

"No!" Dez screamed.

"I knew you would come around, buddy!" I exclaimed as I slapped Dez's back.

Todd tapped my shoulder as he pointed to Trish slapping Trent across the face. Ally and Pure tried to get her away from him while Bubbles cheered Trish on!

"Looks like they need our help!" I announced as we three wilwalked over to the struggling 4 girls.

"Trent what are you gaining with 3 different girlfriends?" Dez asked as Todd and I pulled Trish away. If I know my bestfriend, I know that we could swing on Trent if he steps out of line.

Just then, Dallas made his way over here. When he got here, he saw Ally and started-in his words- "turn on his swagg" that he doesn't have! I'm not gonna fight the guy, if he doesn't step out of line. If he touches Ally, he'd better get his Will ready for his mirror, because he's gonna die and he only has one friend- his mirror. Eventhough, he beaks it everytime he looks in one! Oooooohhhhhh! If only I could say that out loud!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Dez is trying to defend the girl he could never have from THE Trent? Oh, how cute!" Dallas marked.

"What do you want, Dallas? Leave Dez out of this! Pure already paid you for the month." Ally defended.

Wait, what does she mean by "paid you for the month", Pure?

_She means something that is NONE of your concern! Hint of advice for you Austin... Don't judge a book by their cover! I know you judge me and the thing is, you don't know-nor do you give two sense- about who I am. So back off, will ya? Dallas getting negitive thoughts about you hurts me, NOT YOU! In a minute it's going to hurt all of us, but me more ways than one!_

Fine, but just so we all don't get hurt!

"Come on everyone. We're about to go up, but we'll see who we're going against." I spoke up.

As we were all about to leave the room, Dallas put-no, I need a more accurate word- slammed a hand on Pure's shoulder, making her wince.

"Pure stays here. We have... Unfinished buisness to take care of." Dallas noted, squeezing Pure's shoulder after every word. Causing Pure to wince and cry by the last word. I looked over at Ally and saw her nod her head while looking up.

_Austin, just take every one away, Dallas doesn't know what we have in plan. Just follow Ally's lead. Don't worry, Ally and the others knows what to do. I'll be fine, up stairs in private._

On that note, Dallas, Trent, and Pure went upstairs.

POV: Ally

I went to the fire alarm and set it off, just like Pure asked me to. Trish created the fire and Dez told everyone to evacuate with Todd to panically help him. Austin... He acted like everyon, scared and worrying about his hair. He's a great actor!

We did it Pure. I thought, trying to get a hold of her, but she didn't answer. I am getting really worried.

_Are you all evacuated yet?_

Yes, Pure. You're home-free. Do what you got to do! Beat him up for us! You will do great!

_Just, do me a favor, please?_

Sure, anything.

_Don't look back!_

On that note, I ran outside and asked Pure if I could tell the others what's going on.

_I want to tell them when I'm done!_

Okay, do your thing, but fast! Be careful!

Just then, there was a huge explosion that could've killed any mortal human. Not Pure, Dallas and Trent. Yep, I'll explain later.

_**5 hours later...**_

POV: Pure

After the explosion, I was getting very weak and someone saved me. I think it was a fireman, but their thoughts were mostly memories. _Familiar memories!_

"Pure! Pure! Is she going to be okay?" Ally frantically asked.

"I know Pure is okay. I want to know if Trent is okay!" Trish complained.

"Trish, Trent is okay, don't worry." I whispered as Bubbles hugged me and cried with me. Bubbles is just like a little sister to me.

Dez joined our hug. Then Ally, Trish, and Austin.

_Should I join? _Todd thought.

**Oh come on, Todd! Join our hug-fest! **I encouraged him.

_I would if I wasn't carrying you right now._ Todd chuckled.

**Oh! Sorry, but thanks for the help!** I looked up and weakly smiled at him.

Ooh, what's this? Ally thought.

**Looks like Pure's got a crush! **Trish internally teased.

_Aww, Pure, this is going to have people talking or atleast know your name!_ Bubbles pointed out.

_**You go buddy, she isn't my type, but nothing wrong with you getting last worst-in my opinion. **_Austin thought.

I guess now is a better time to tell them my secret.

"Excuse me, doc." I started, replying to the girl tending to me in the ambulace, far away from my friends.

"Do you think I'm stable enough to walk to my friends and talk to them?" I asked in the most polite manner a scared 17 year-old girl can act after being in a traumatic situation less than 6 hours ago.

"Sure, but only 5 minutes. Chapesh?" The lady anwsered as I nodded my head. If my new spell works, I'll have more than 5 minutes.

I walked pass Ashley, Brooke, Kira, and Cassidy as they were talking to a news reporter. Then the news reporter caught me and started to raid me with questions. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. _My blood from my arms, legs, head, nose, basically everywhere on many body._

"Pure! Are you okay?" This is the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

POV: Bubbles

"Ashley, you were out of line!" I exclaimed.

"Bubbles, who asked you? She takes my 15 minutes of camera time and humiliates me during P.E! She stepped out of line, twice! I was just returning the favor!" Ashley exclaimed as she put her hands up as if she is innocent. I know she isn't because I'm the innocent one here!

"Cut the B.S. Ashley!" Trish yelled.

"Are you okay, Pure?" Ashley acted as through she cared when Austin came.

Brooke walked over Pure and stated to "flirt-with-her-body" to Todd. Todd ignored her and picked up Pure's bloody head from the ground to his chest. When her head got to his chest, he caressed her head.

"What is this about, Ashley?" Austin asked.

"I don't know what happened to her. We came to look for the news reporter and we found her here like that." Ashley noted.

"She's lying!" I yelled.

"How could you possibly prove that?" Ashley asked.

"How could you prove otherwise?" Trish countered.

"Easily, our nails aren't bloody, so it couldn't have been us!" Cassidy piped up as the whole group show ed me their designed nails. They were completely blood free.

Brooke chose that moment to move Todd to the dance floor. Ally, Trish, and I carried Pure to the ambulance where she was given AB Positive blood.

Ally "watched" Austin and Ashley talk. Austin came back to us to say he broke up with Ashley. I could've sworn I saw Ally do a little happy dance. Too bad Sonic Boom is being investigated.

"You can all go back to Sonic Boom. Nothing big happened there." One of the firemen announced.

"Bubbles, can you get the others? Pure wants to tell everyone something." Ally told me. I nodded.

_3 people later..._

I only need to get Todd. The one thing I like about Todd is that he cares a lot about Pure and he really likes her. If they ever date, I'm positive he wouldn't ever cheat on her. He only loves Pure.

Oh, here he is now.

"I love you!" He yells as he kisses Kira on the lips.

I can't believe him! I never liked him anyway! This is gonna kill Pure. Slow down Bubbles, maybe you're missing something!

"What about Pure?" Kira asked.

"What about her? It was all a bet! I don't even like her enough to tolerate that annoying voice of her's!" Todd exclaimed.

"So you don't like her?" Kira asked.

"No one does. Look at her, she can make anyone blind by her uglyness!" Todd exclaimed.

I took my phone out and took a video.

"So why did you have to stay with her?" Kira asked.

"It was a bet. If I could get the least popular, most ugly, untalented girl to be my friend for 2 months, then Austin would have to find a girl to sing to. My 2 months of tourture ended yesturday and Austin payed up earlier tonight. Now I have to get away from the mangy pest. By the way, kudos on beating her up for me. Do you know how many times I wanted to do that? Too many times, Kira." Todd stroked her hair just like he did to Pure on stage.

"Your welcome Todd!" Kira exclaimed as she jumped up and crushed her lips to his and they had tounge "it" for too long. When they broke off for air I stopped recording and ran away.

"Bubbles, where's Todd?" Ally asked.

I showed everyone the video. After it was done, all of the girls-except sleeping Pure- scowled at Austin.

"Get out, Austin," Pure said as she yawned.

"W-w-what?" Austin stuttered as looked confused.

"I said go out, please. I don't want anything to do with you and Todd. The bet is over. So is your fun with messing with us." Pure said camly.

"Pure, you are too nice sometimes. Let me deal with this. GET OUT OF OUR LIVES! PURE CAN DO THINGS UNIMAGINABLE TO YOU! SO GET! NEVER COME BACK!" I yelled.

"Dallas and Trent have powers like me. Dallas has the power to cast illusions and Trent has the power to be so athletic Superman can't reach him if he robbed a bank." Pure confessed after Austin left.

"I also have to pay Dallas every month just so he won't tell authority that I'm an orphan. He knows because he tried to scare me by making himself look like my dad and I yelled, 'I thought you were dead daddy. I'm sorry.' He figured it out then." Pure sobbed so hard, she started to breathe like a girl thats about to have an asthema attack.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Pure said as she wrapped her arms around her knees and started to rock back and fourth.

Out of the corrner of my eye, I saw Todd and Austin runnin to the ambulance. Then the door shut close.

Pure started to cry harder as she jumped out of the bed and jumped into the drivers seat to get out of the steel trap. We opened the doors and the guys ran in.

"Where's Pure?" Todd asked.

I slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" Todd asked as us girls ran after Pure.

POV: Todd

Austin got me from my session with Kira telling me that she's mad at me. I chose that time to tell her the truth, but when we got to the ambulance, she wasn't there. Not to mention I was slapped by Bubbles.

"Do you know what that was for?" I asked Austin.

"Yes, and your a real jerk!" Austin yelled at me as he showed me a video of my conversation with Kira.

"It isn't at all what it looked like!" I exclaimed as a fantastic idea poped into my head. "I know the prefect way to get her to talk to me again. Quick question, did you ask Ally out?"

"No, but I can still hang with her. I kinda want to."

Hopefully this will all go as I am mentally planning currently.

_5 weeks later..._

"Who's game for some one-on-one karaoke?!" Lester asked in his microphone. I raised my hand.

"Who do you want as your opponet, since there's no takers in here."

"Pure, if she can handle talking me on by herself!" I pushed as everyone Ooooh-ed, indicating I burned her.

Pure ran upstairs. Right when I was about to call her out, her voice rang through the speakers.

"You're the one to talk! Austin practically ran your part of the Riff Off! Atleast he can talk to a REAL human being! Unlike someone here!" Pure burned me.

"Put your money where your mouth is, sweet heart!"

"And you can go wear your heart on your sleeve, Jerkface!"

"So is that a yes?"

"Challenge accepted!"

"Pure are you singing from up there?" Asked Lester.

"You bet I'm singing from up here! For now, atleast!"

"Your theme is... Disney songs, but you have to put them in an order of a story!"

I started.

Todd Pure Both

Gotta keep,

one jump ahead of the bread line

One swing,

Ahead of the sword!

I steal

Only what I can't afford.

And that's Everything!

When I said that, everyone laughed except Ally, Bubbles, Trish and Pure.

One jump

Ahead of the lawmen

That's all and

That's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!

Every one joined in this part.

RIFFTRAFT!

STREET RAT!

SOUNDREL!

TAKE THAT!

Just alittle snack guys!

RIP HIM OPEN,

TAKE IT BACK GUYS!

Gotta eat to live,

Gotta steal to eat,

Tell you about it when I've got the time!

I skipped so that way I could get to Pure's part faster.

Just for fun, I did this part for some laughs.

Let's not be too hasty!

Kira sang this part, which is weird beacuse she sounded just like the girl in the movie.

Still I think he's

Rather tasty!

Now it's Pure's turn.

Look at me,

Pure sang as she started to walk down the stairs to the stage.

I would never pass as a perfect bride,

Or a perfect daughter.

Can it be?

I'm not ment to play this part?

Now I see, that if I were truly

To be myself,

I would break my family's heart.

Who is that girl I see?

Looking staight at me?

Why is my reflection someone

I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am,

Thought I've tried.

When will my reflection show

Who I am

Inside?

She held that note for a long time! Everyone was amazed!

My turn now.

Her beautys crazy,

I watch her from the crowd,

Her voice is so amazing,

She makes her mama proud.

I try to send her flowers,

But she has no address.

Her home is in my heart.

It's like she never left.

This is more than a crush,

This is more than a like-like,

More than a love!

Baby I'm a make you mine,

And I ain't giving up!

This is more than a chrush,

More than a like-like,

More than a love.

Baby I'm a make you mine and I ain't giving up.

Don't run away.

Don't run away from the truth,

'Cause I'm not giving up on you!

Kira probably thinks I was singing about her. Apparently so does Austin, Dez, Ally, Trish, Bubbles, Pure, Cassidy, Ashley, Brooke, and just about everyone in the building.

Look at this stuff,

Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collections,

Complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl,

The girl that has,

Everything?

Pure tried to sing with such emotion and a TON of graceful movements. Like she's living the part. Her vibe went around as she walked in the audiance and started to live in the song.

Look at this trove,

Treasures untold,

How many wounders can one cavern hold?

Looking around here you'd think,

Sure, she's got everything!

She walked over to the group of children her and her friends brought in to have fun. I wounder why.

I've got gadgets and gizmos of pleanty.

I've got whose its and whats it galore!

She looked at one group of kids and acted like she was talking to them.

You want thing a mabobs?

I've got pleanty!

She gave the kids toys and candy. Then she looked over at everyone

But who cares?

No big deal.

She shruged her shoulders then looked up and dreamily smile.

I want more...

She walked to her friends and took a hold of Ally's hands.

I wanna be,

Where the people are.

She reached a hand out to all of the people and made a guesture like she showing her friends all around them. Then she walked over to Austin.

I wanna see,

Wanna see them dancing.

Austin danced freestyle, then took Ally's hand and started to slow dance. Then she linked arms with Trish and Bubbles and pretended that they were walking.

Walking around on those...

What's that word again?

She looked at her friends then gave a guesture to suggest she was thinking.

Oh- feet!

She chuckled.

Flipping your fins

You don't get so far.

She picked up one of the little kids and sat them on the counter and started to tickle her shoeless feet.

Legs are required for jumping.

The little girl jumped off.

Dancing!

She twirled the little girl around.

Strolling along down a...

What's that word again?

Pure walked up to the stage with the little girl, but stopped when she asked the question to look at the girl confused.

Street!

Up where they walk,

The girl walked to the group of other kids.

Up where they run.

The girl and Pure ran to the stage, but they didn't jump on.

Up where they stay all day in the sun!

Woundering free.

Wish I could be,

Pure put the girl on the stage so they were the same height.

Part of your world.

They look so much alike. Pure took the little girl into her arms and started to walk over to the other kids.

What would I give,

If I could live out of these,

Waters.

Pure set the girl down so she could go to the stage to me.

What would I pay,

To spend a day

Warm on the sand!

She looked over at me and gave me an innocent look.

Bet ya on land,

They understand.

Bet they don't,

Repremand their daughters.

Bright young women.

Sick of swimming.

Ready to stand...

And ready to know what the people know!

Ask them my questions and get some answers.

She looked over at me.

What's a fire,

And why does it,

What's the word?

BURN?

Whens it my turn?

Wouldn't I love,

Love to explore that shore upabove?

She looked up with genuine hope in her eyes and voice. Then reality hit her and she was filled with depression as she sank down to the ground.

Out of the sea.

Wish I...

She sighed.

Could be...

Part of your world...

She hugged her knees and started to sob. I decided to use that moment to start a duet.

I can show you the world.

I kneeled down to her and took her hands in mine. I tried to get her to look at me, but she just looked down. I took my finger under her chin and lifted her head up.

Shining,

Shimmering,

Splended.

Tell me princess,

Now when did you last let your heart decide?

She smiled and started to shine.

I can open your eyes.

For this line, I went behind her and covered her eyes with my hands. Then I uncovered them. She turned around and gave me a half questioning, half "loving it" look. Surprisingly, she looked cute and priceless!

Take you wounder by wounder.

Over,

I picked her up so she could stand.

Sideways,

I took her shoulders and turned her so her torso was bent side ways on the left.

And under,

I jumped off stage with my arms around her.

On a magic carpet ride.

We both looked down to-coincidentally- find both of us on an African carpet from Ally's mom. If you think of it, she could wear it as a long skirt.

A whole new world,

A new fantastic point of view.

I looked beside me to find Kira. Pure was sitting on top of the counter near her friends.

No one to tell us no,

Or where to go,

Or say we're only dreaming.

A whole new world.

A dazzling place I never knew,

And now from way up here,

It's crystal clear,

That now I'm in a whole new world with you.

That whole time she was singing while looking around, but at the last line she looked at the kids.

Unbelievable sights,

Indescribable feeling,

Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling

Through an endless diamond sky,

A whole new world,

Right before she sang this part, I ran behind her and covered her eyes.

Don't you dare close your eyes.

A hundred thousand things to see,

Hold your breath it gets better.

She got on her knees and put her arms out like she was flying.

I'm like a shooting star,

I've come so far.

I can't go back to where I used to be.

I wrapped my arms around her and dragged her down to the ground.

A whole new world,

With new herizons to pursue,

I'll chase them anywhere,

She looked down to her imaginary watch and showed me the "time".

There's time to spare,

Right when she was going to walk away, I took her hand in mine and I spun her into my arms.

Let me share this whole new world with you.

A whole new world,

That's where we'll be,

A thrilling chase,

A woundrous place,

For you and me..

I thought we were done, but Pure decided to keep on going.

There you see her,

Sitting there across your way.

She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her.

She pulled me in front of Kira and startex to sing. This mistake is starting to get on my nerves.

Aand you don't know why,

But your dying to try,

You wanna go and kiss the girl.

She left my side and went to Austin's side. I was a little jealous, but I saw her take him to Ally.

Yes, you want her.

Look at her you know you do.

It's possible she wants you too,

There's one way to ask her.

It don't take a word,

Not a single word,

Go on and,

Kiss the girl.

Pure walked over to the stage and got one of those mic stands.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

My oh my,

Look like the boy's too shy,

He wanna,

Kiss the virl,

Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

Ain't that sad,

It's such a shame,

Too bad,

You gonna miss the girl.

There was an instrumental break. I guess now is my chance to justify my case to Pure. She was talking to the band that was going on across the street for money. Shekissed one on the cheek.

"Hey, I was woundering where you were," Kira said as she chrashed her tounge down my throat and she moved my arms around her waist. My eyes were opened and I watched Pure cry and run away. When I was walking back, I overheard her friends-and Austin and Dez-giving a pep-talk to her.

"It's okay Pure. You now know that he is a low-life loser that is missing out on a fantastic girl that's about to go back on stage. Todd will never see you cry!" Ally blabbered as she paused for a minute.

"What is that?" Dez asked.

There was a huge slap and the sound of three girls yelling "Don't touch the book!"

"Well, I better get back out there," Pure announced as I heard her walking away. I moved away from the door. The door swung open and I was given evil eye from 5 different people.

"Have you seen Pure?" I asked.

"Try on-stage singing right now." Bubbles pointed out with a snappy tone.

Nows your moment,

Floating in the blue lagoon,

Boy you better do it soon,

No time will be better,

She don't say a word,

And she won't say a word,

Until you kiss the girl.

I took that chance to jump in and sing with her.

Sha-la-la-la

Don't be scared,

You got the mood prepared,

Go on and,

Kiss the girl!

Sha-la-la-la

Don't try to hide it,

How you wanna kiss the girl.

Sha-la-la-la

Float along,

Listen to the song,

The song says,

Kiss the girl.

Sha-la-la-la

Do what the music says,

You wanna kiss the girl.

You gotta kiss the girl.

We started to walk towards each other.

Why don't you kiss the girl?

She put her arms around my neck moments after I wrapped my arms around her waist.

You gotta kiss the girl.

Now we are both leaning in to kiss each other.

In only 10 seconds,

9,

8,

7,

6,

5,

Go on and, kiss the girl.

2,

1... Nope, we didn't kiss. She pushed me away and started a duet.

You're spinning 'round and 'round in my head. (head)

Did you really mean the words that you said? (said)

This is it,

I've got to know,

Should I stay or should I go?

This is it I've got to know,

Is it gonna be me and you?

Is it gonna be me and you?

Is it gonna be me and you?

I know you gonna be mad,

But the feelings that you thought you had

Were for anor her man,

Well I'm that other man.

7'm just that shy kid,

Camouflaged before your eyes,

And I knew my lyrics were key to see the otherside.

I should've told you,

But I never had the courage,

And I thought you really wouldn't understand.

(No oh)

And now I'm here to let my feelings surface,

Apologizing for disguising who I am.

Tell me are you who I thought you were,

Or who I wanted you to be?

Did you do it all for him?

She pointed at Austin and I knew exactly what she meant.

Or where you only playing me?

I did it for you,

But I couldn't see it through,

Pure, I'm sorry.

You're spinning round and round and round,

In my head(head),

Did you really mean the words that you said (said),

This is it,

I've got to know,

Should I stay,

Or ahould I go?

Show me the truth,

Is it gonna be me and you?

Is it gonna be me and you?

Is it gonna be me and you?


	11. Pure & Todd

**Hey! I'll try to upload more often with long chapters. Also, no one wants to guess who is who? Fine! Can atleast two people tell me which couple they like or can relate to the most in my fan-fic? Pretty please with icecream, hot fudge, rainbow sprinkles, and a-no cherry**- minature gumbal unicorn on top! Great! Now I feel like eating something sweet! Please tell me which couple pairing you like better! More Auslly! Trez in later chapters! ~_⊙

Not counting by chapters anymore!

POV: Ally

I was about to kiss Austin. And I did! I felt the cheesy fireworks and weak knees! The longing for more when we seperated for air. Air wins this round, but I will get what I want! As if he was reading my mind, he leaned down to give me a slow, deep, passionate kiss. He licked my tounge for access that I happily gave him. As our tounges wrestled, Pure started to comunicate to me.

_Ally?_

**Kind of busy, Pure. I'm sorry, but I'm currently giving you the finger!**

_**Until further notice... Forget that! You'll never see your friend again!**_

_Austin, you do NOT want to play with me! And Ally, this is about Austin!_

_**What about me?!**_

_How about the fact that you are still dating Ashley!? She is looking everywhere for you right NOW! Luckily, I am hidden!_

I noticed that Austin and I are both still kissing. Austin feels me slowly slipping out of his grip, but he pulls me tighter. I loose controll and kiss him harder. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

_Before you two get too comfortable, I need to know what you want me to do!_

_**Distract her, or use your powers to tell her that we are OVER!**_

_... I'll do what I can!_

We kept on going at it! Until...

POV: Pure

I was hiding from Todd.

~FLASH BACK TIME!~

_**Is it gonna be me and you?**_

_I realized that I was so close to Todd. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "you tell me". I heard Kira's negitive thoughts and her threats that no one knew hurt me so much. I untangled myself from him and ran to the soundproof studio all the way in the back of the store with my violin. I started to play Fireworks by Katy Perry(I do not own the song, but I do own the sheet music for this song!). After I finished the chorus to the song, I heard the door open. I looked through the 1 way mirror they had in there and I found Ashley._

_"Austy, come out, come out where ever you are, boyfriend!" She sang. That was when I sent the heads up to Austin and Ally._

_After that session, I tried to hack her brain-if she has one- so I can do the exact same thing I did to Austin. He's dumb, but he has a good heart._

_I finally hacked in her "brain" in record time, 2 seconds!_

_**Why are you wasting your time with a loser like Austin Moon? You know you can get the rich hottie, Dallas Richies!**_

**Who are you?**

_**I'm you! And you know I'm right! Just admit it!**_

**I should probably break up with him.**

_**NO! Don't even! He isn't worth it, but Dallas? He'll definately fall for you if you make out with him, right now!**_

_She fell for it. I started to play the theme song for Gravity Falls(I have the sheet music) when I heard someone come in. I knew I should've locked the door! I'm woundering how people even find this room! I play hide-and-seek with Ally and she never finds me. So, I put snacks in here. Awesome thing, there is a full bathroom in here!_

_Anyway, Todd came in... Did I just spoil it? Sorry! And he said, "Come out Pure! We need to talk!"_

_**-Now!-**_

_What do we even need to talk about? You finished your bet!_

**What? No... It wasn't a bet! And how are you doing this?**

_None of your business, and really? Do I need to play a flash back to you?_

_**Flash back, 3 months 1 week and 5 days ago!**_

_"Hey Todd, look at that helpless nerd!" Austin said as he pointed to the yelling nerd-AKA ME!_

_"Dude, cut her some slack. She reminds me of your cousin." Todd lied._

_"Oh, really? I'll make you a bet. You hang out with Nerd for 2 months and I'll hang out with the girl she's talking to. She seems prettier and decent."_

_"So I get 2 months of tourture while you get to lally-gag(Once again, I'm only in the 7th grade! I like using unique and old not used anymore words!) with a hot nobody?"_

_Austin nodded._

_"Deal," Todd said as he walked up to Pure._

_"Hi, I'm Todd." Todd greeted cockily to the two girls._

_"If this is a bet-"_

_"No it isn't!"_

_**Present tense!**_

_See?!_

**Could you at least tell it in my point of view?**

_Hmmmm... I could..._

"Then do it!" Todd yelled.

_...but I don't want to!_

**You are so stubborn!**

_I know, but you like that about me!_

**Just play the flash back in my point of view!**

_**-Flash back 3 months, 1 week, and 5 days ago, again!-**_

_**POV: Todd**_

_"Look at that helpless nerd!" Austin whispered to me._

_When I looked over, the girl wearing long-ish kahki shorts and a purple overly-large sweater and red glasses was the girl Austin was talking about. She didn't look all that bad. Okay, she looked unique. I tried not to drool over her as she looked my way. I looked at Austin and absent mindedly said, "Cut her some slack, she reminds me of your cousin."_

_I kind of got lost in a trans I can't explain, but ever since then I would get lost just looking at you._

_**-Present-**_

_**POV: Todd**_

**See, I like you, as a friend. But you creep me out with this!**

I waited for Pure to respond.

_Look, your 2 months are over... So do us both a favor and..._

"Stay away from me!" Pure yelled as she got up from behind the amplifier and she ran to the mirror room and locked it.

I stayed at the door for a while. Then I heard a scream. I ran to see where it came from.

I got to Kira and she was cornered by floating instruments. She kept on screaming. I got in front of her as if to shield her from the possesed instruments. Then, they just fell all of the sudden. In the clairinet, there was a note.

_Dear Todd,_

_I know you've liked Kira since elementary school. Just go for her now that the bet is over! Never come near me, I'll just walk in the other direction. It isn't running away; its doing us both a favor. Consider it an early birthday gift... Happy early 17th birthday!_

_-Pure_

I've been pondering what to do, oblivious to Kira's lips on mine.

Next thing I know, Austin and Ally-nice ring, huh?- are both looking at us worried.

"Where is Pure?" Ally asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know." I started.

"We should go look for her, Ally. Come on!" Kira walked with a ton of hip shaking in her mini skirt. When she got to the exit, she stopped to blow a kiss at me with a wink.

"I owe Pure a million!" Austin exclaimed dreamily.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"She let me meet a terrific girl named Ally!" Austin walked to lean against the wall and fall to the floor slowly.

"I messed up with Pure." I stated.

"How? She got you and Kira together!"

"I don't want Kira!"

"Geesh! Someone is very fast to jump the ball!"

"Do you have any helpful advice?"

"You could try for the school's musical! They are using different Disney Princess movies! Ally and I are trying out and so are Trish and Trent, Dez and Cassidy, Ashley and Dallas, and Pure."

I guess it wouldn't hurt! "When is try outs?"

"Monday since it is early release!" Bubbles exclaimed with Trish and Dez next to her.

"Where is Pure?" I asked.

"Down stairs escorting people out." Trish said.

"I think everyone is out. Lets leave." Dez said as we made our way out.

I heard music coming from the room Pure was in. When the words started, there was a guy's voice.

**?: What's somebody like you,**

**Doing in a place like this?**

**Did you come alone,**

**Or did you bring all your friends?**

**Say what's your name,**

**What are you drinking?**

**I know what you're thinking.**

**Baby whats your sign?**

**Tell me your's and I'll tell you mine.**

**Say, what is someone like you,**

**Doing in a place like this?**

What happened next killed me!


	12. The End of the Night

**Probably lost all of my readers, but I didn't have access to a computer! Starting off from the mystery person... Note, I know the lyrics aren't the real lyrics, but I changed them on puropse!**  
**Ally: Forgetting something?**  
***Groan* I do not...**  
**Austin: Come on, you can say it!**  
***sigh* I do not...**  
**Trish: Hurry up!**  
**I DO NOT-**  
**Dez: (Barges in) Own any of us and the references made in the story such as movies, characters, quotes, and songs!**  
**DEZ! I was going to-**  
**Team Austin: say that?**  
**NO! I was going to say I do not want to say the disclaimer and signal Dez in to say it for me!**  
**Everyone but Dezand I: Ohhhh...**  
**FACE PALM TO THE FACE!-THAT IS SOMETHING I MADE UP! I DO NOT NEED A DISCLAIMER FOR THAT! just the copyright...**

* * *

POV: Todd  
**?** _**Both**_ _Pure_  
"Can we do a different song please?" Pure asked.  
"Sure, I got it!" The guy said.  
The music changed to what sounded like a remake of an old classic beat.  
**My name is Elliot,**  
**Nice to meet ya,**  
**Do you have a minute?**  
Elliot sang taking Pure's hand and walking her to the middle of the room.  
**Look around there's a lot of pretty ladies,**  
**But none like you,**  
**You shine so bright, yeah!**  
This is when people started to come in, curious to what was happening.  
_I was hoping maybe you could come to meet me,_  
_On the floor,_  
_Up and close,_  
_Getting lost in it!_  
Pure started dancing with this Ellen guy. Some guys were whistling while girls were clapping and swaying with the rhythm.  
_I won't give up, no, not tonight, yeah!_  
_**I just wanna ooh, ooh,BABY! oh oh, oh,oh ooh oh**_  
_**I just want you to dance with me tonight!**_  
_**Come on, ooh, oh,ooh BABY! oh ooh oh ooh,**_  
_**I just want you to dance with me tonight!**_  
_You're getting sweaty,_  
_Hot and heavy,_  
_In the club now!_  
**Loosen up and your hands will go**  
**down**  
**down**  
**Go with it girl,**  
**yeah, just close your eyes,**  
_**yeah**_  
_Feel the music going through your body,_  
_Don't, yeah, sing 'cause it feels so right,_  
_yeah!_  
**When I saw you there,**  
**Sitting all alone in the dark,**  
**Acting like you didn't have a care!**  
**I knew right then,**  
**That you'd be mine,**  
**And we'd be dancing the whole dang night! Girl!**  
Both of them went around and paired random people up to dance. Kira caught me and I danced with her.

_**Oooh, ooh, baby ooh, ooh, ooh ooh,**_

_**I just want you to dance with me tonight,**_  
_**So come on, ooh,ooh,**_  
_**oh,oh, BABY! oh, ooh, oh, ooh,**_  
_**I just want you to dance with me tonight!**__**(I do not own!)**_

I saw Austin and Ally dancing together and went near them. Suprisingly, Trish and Dez are dancing and having fun! Luckily they weren't singing anymore and the beat was just playing!  
"That was so fun!" Ally yelled.  
"Not really! I've heard better!" I yelled.  
"Someone is jealous!" Austin teased.  
"No I'm not! I have Kira!" I semi-lied.  
"Thank you for doing that Elliot! I miss having you around!" I heard Pure as she was walking. I want to follow, but that would be wrong... but since she kinda hates me I don't see a downside to it!  
"I miss you too Pure! Why were you hiding behind an amplifire?" Ellen asked.  
"Hold on... there is someone hiding in the bushes! Kcatta?" Pure asked. What is 'kcatta'? I thought.  
When I looked up, neither of them were there.  
_You might not wanna look back then!_ I though it would be Pure, but it is Ellen's voice.  
I looked back and found him.  
"I thought I sensed a two faced son of a-" Ellen started before being intturrupted by Pure.  
"Elliot, he's not worth it. Just let him go."  
Ellen was obidient, redunctantly on his face.  
"Todd, leave, please," Pure said in a soft voice.  
"Pure-" I stepped forward.  
"Leave, please," she tried again.  
"Just, listen to me. I-"  
LEAVE, you want nothing to do with me! I want nothing to do with you! Just go to the girl you wanted for along time now. You pratically love her and I need to go.  
"Wait!" I yelled to nobody. Pure and Ellen were both gone. "I don't love her." I whispered before Kira came to suck my face off, again.

* * *

POV: Ally  
Pure grabbed Trish, Bubbles and me to our little hang out upstairs.  
"Guess who's back," Trish said looking like she was going to jump out of her skin.  
"Elliot?" Pure and I answered at the same time.  
"How did you know?" Trish asked.  
"Face palm to the face, Trish!" Bubbles and Pure yelled.  
"He was singing with Pure and you were dancing, Trish," I explained.  
"Oh, wait, I thought he didn't like music!"  
"He was just doing that 'cause I was crying," Pure spoke up.  
"You were crying?"  
"Trish, do you pay any attention?" Bubbles asked.  
"Nope, Trent-y-pie and I were dancing all night!" Trish said dreamily.  
Bubbles, Pure, and I were laughing so hard.  
"What?" Trish asked.  
"Y-y-y-you hahahahaha!" Bubbles tried to explain but failed.  
"You-hew, You were dancing with... HAHAHAHA!" Pure tried but ended up laughing.  
"I was dancing with..."  
"DEZ!" The three of us yelled laughing.  
"EWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Trish gagged.  
"Wow Trish, I'm the blind one?" Pure asked, she is the only one with glasses.  
"I kissed Dez?" She asked.  
"AWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" The three of us sighed.  
"And he loves me?" She asked again.  
"AWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwww" we cooed again.  
"And I love him?" She asked.  
This time, the three of us screamed with excitment.  
"Trish, you love each other, but you put it off as hate!" Pure points out.  
"How do you know?!" Trish yelled.  
"I'm the one that knows how people act when they don't speak," Pure said calmly while putting on an innoccent face.  
"Speaking of love! Ally! You and Austin having any... sassy moments**(I do not own :( )**?" Pure pulled up.  
"Whaaaaaaat? No!" I lied.  
Liar, liar, such a husky tiger!** (I do own this!)** Pure teased in my head.  
"Pure!" I whined.  
"I think everyone wants to know, did you guys play with protection?" Bubbles winked.  
"What about you Pure?" I played around.  
"Well... I am so confused! I have like two songs that relates to me!" Pure yelled. Good thing everyone left.  
"Which ones?" Trish asked.  
"One is called 'Hate that I Love You' _**(I do not own)**_ and the other one is 'U Remind Me' _**(I do not own)**_!" Pure said.  
"Are they both for Elliot? You should've gone with him when he asked you!" Trish said.  
"Yeah, he is so in love with you, Pure!" Bubbles encouraged.  
"I think I should tell you, he's my cousin. Plus, he has a boyfriend of his own!" I told them.  
"Then, who are those for?" I asked.  
"The most dreamy, hot, funny, smartest, and _**BUSTED**_ guys right here," Pure said as she opened the door to three guys falling down. Todd, Elliot, Dez, and Austin.  
"Hello!" They all said.  
"Out all of you! I have an untamed latina, crazy, girl with three outraged girls following her. If you wish to see tomorrow, you will leave... RIGHT NOW!" Pure yelled.  
"Pure, we still need to talk!" Todd said before having the door slammed into his face. Pure tore a piece of notebook paper out and wrote something on it then slid it underneath the door to the guys.  
_Don't you DARE ask what I just wrote!_

* * *

**I'm back with a new chapter! Hope I can write another BEFORE the computer crashes on me again!**  
**Auslly 4ever! :)**


	13. What! (Sorry it's pretty short!)

**I just came up with something! Sorry I'm not focusing on Auslly, but hey! Something will happen later! Let me introduce you to someone!**

**Lily: Hi! I'm Lily! In the story I'm an OC like Pure and Bubbles, but I am based off of a real friend!**

**Me:Yep! Also I...**

**Bubbles: Do NOT own any of the Austin and Ally references in here. Also any others that are claimed or not claimed in here! Enjoy!**

**Me: I'm going to try and update more during the summer! :)**

* * *

POV: Pure  
My week went by really fast. I made a new friend named Lily! She is super awesome and she really gets me! We both think that we're part of the same person! She's a south paw while I'm a right-y and we like almost the same things. She has a secret of her own...  
You better not tell them what it is! Pure I will kill you!  
Yep, she has telekinesis, creepy right?  
PURE?!  
Lily, they know now!  
No I mean look at who's walking this way!  
Ugh, HIM!  
Satan? Bubbles asked.  
What? No, Todd. She talking mushrooms!  
"Hey Todd! Come over here!" Bubbles yelled across the room.  
"Bubbles, we're in the library for study hall! Pipe down!" I yelled-whisper.  
Pure... he's thinking about you!  
I do not give two sense!  
PUUUUURRRREE! Ally whined in her thoughts.  
WHHHAAATTT?! I mocked to her.  
Just talk to him! She whined. I looked over at her and saw her doing a no breathing contest with Austin. Except their lips are connected, and so are their touges.  
Hope she's tasty like pancakes Austy! Lily mocked.  
Shut-  
Oh great! I thought as Todd took the seat in front of me.  
"What do you want?" I whispered as I looked away.  
"I need to talk to you!" He whispered.  
"I'm not interested," I said looking back into my textbook.  
"Why won't you talk to me?" He asked as the bell rang.  
"Why are you auditioning for the school's play? Oh, wait! Kira is trying out for Jasmine!" I said walking out of the library.  
"Pure!" Todd yelled.  
"Look, I don't really care that you only think of me as a bet, but I..." I can't say it!  
Yes you can! Lily tried to encourage me.  
No I can't!  
"But what, Pure?" Todd asked.  
Now or never Pure! Lily communicated.  
"You want to know what the sad part about befriending you?" I asked.  
"What is it?" Todd asked.  
"I..." I took a deep breath"I..."  
You got this Pure!  
Just for you Lily!  
"I FELL FOR YOU!" I yelled. When I looked around, all the people in the hallway was frozen.  
"What?" Todd asked.  
"Yeah, get that through your thick head! I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I emphasized each word. "Funny thing, I knew you wouldn't like me the way I like-no-LOVE you! Just leave me alone now!" I yelled and ran away. Everyone came out of the short trans. I finally mastered that. Just hope I can keep it on the low.  
"Hey there, nerd," Two boys harmonized in their usual sinister voice before they pulled me into a closet.  
~POV: Lily~  
It was lunch time and Pure wasn't here. I know about her and her deal with the two jerks because she's an orphan that lives alone.  
"Have you guys seen Pure?" I asked Bubbles, Ally, and Austin. Trish and Dez were somewhere... just not in school.  
"No," They all said.  
"Really? I hope she's okay! I'm going to go look for her!" I said leaving my lunch unattended to the trio.  
She's gone, let's talk about her! Bubbles thought.  
DON'T EVEN! I yelled in my mind.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! HELP ME! No, leave me alone!" I heard a scream coming from the gym.  
"Pure?" I thought out loud.  
"Hey...umm... hippy right?" Kira asked coming out of the gym.  
"Lily... Picachu(**I do not own!)** right?" I countered.  
"What do you want?"  
"Where is my friend?"  
"She is slowly progressing into a better state!" Kira snickered.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a girly scream.  
"PURE!" I yelled as I ran into the gym. Instead of seeing Pure on the ground, I saw Trent screaming and Dallas tied up and unconscious in the rope climb.  
"I'm okay," Pure said from behind me freaking me out.  
"Don't do that again!" I yelled.  
"We agreed that this never happened and you guys WILL leave me alone... right?" Pure asked the two guys. Trent nodded.  
"Good, and just so we're clear," Pure did something and the guys were back to normal and the clock was turned back. "I'm stronger now. Please, just leave me alone," She said.  
We walked out and bumped into Bubbles and Ally running to lunch.  
"Hey, you two! Ready for lunch?" Ally asked.  
Pure what just happened? I asked in our minds.  
Time travel! Here is how it started back there in the gym...TBC!


	14. Aftermath

Aftermath...  
~POV: Pure~  
Well, it all started when I was walking away from Todd.  
"Hey there, nerd," I heard two voices harmonize evily.  
"What do you two want? It's not my day to pay," I said in a stern voice while turning around with my head down. I don't want to let them see me cry.  
"Aww, Dallas, our little nerd is crying," Trent teased.  
"No dip Sherlock Holmes!" A new voice said from behind the two neandrithals.  
"Kira?" I asked squinting to see who it was.  
"Winner!" Kira exclaimed walking infront of the two jerks.  
"What do you want?" I asked, eventhough I already know what it was.  
"I want you gone!" She yelled.  
"Why? You already got Todd. You already got your fame. You already got your perfect looks! What more do you need?" I asked.  
"I don't care! If you are still here and planning to audition for the disney play, you're always a threat!" She said, as if it imtimidated me.  
"Oh, I'm shivering! One thing you've got to know is that your two body guards aren't the only ones with powers," I said, shocking her.  
"I know. Your friend, Tilly?"  
"Lily!" I corrected.  
"I do not care! She can read minds," Kira said.  
"How did you think of that? You got high and drunk at the same time?" I asked.  
"No, these two told me!" Kira yelled, offended.  
"Why don't we get over the small talk and get to the part you tell them to take care of me and I beat their butts?" I asked.  
"That won't happen, but since you asked for it," Kira snapped and the two started chasing me all around the school.  
Trent would always get infront of me, but I always took a turn. Dallas tried to put up illusions of people that I love that he knows I would stop for. The people are all still alive, so my parents weren't in that. When we got into the gym, I was out of breath.  
"Pure? Are you okay?" I heard a kind voice call. That kind voice was dead for 10 years... when I was 5 or 6.  
"You aren't my mom, Dallas! I can't be fooled, not this time," I whispered.  
"Pure, it's us! Mommy and Daddy!" The voice yelled, getting closer to me.  
"Oh yeah? What was both of your nicknames for me?" I asked.  
The two figures appeared infront of me. I was so close to running up to hug them, but they had to answer my question.  
"Sweety," Both voices said at the same time.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled running into their arms.  
"C-c-can I tell you something?" I sobbed into both of their arms.  
"Yes, sweety," The lady voice said, while stroking my hair.  
"You two are so wrong," I whispered.  
I pushed the two illusions away and started to beat them up. The two boys ended up the way you found them.  
~Now~  
"The moral for those two is that I will go crazy if my parents are put infront of me and they are fake," I told Lily.  
"Wow. That is, something," Lily said.  
"Thank you," I curtsey. "Now let's go to lunch, but let's keep this between us. I think I took away the boy's memory of the scene," I said with an innocent look.  
"I promise!" Ally, Bubbles, and Lily promised.  
~After School~  
Now we're at the auditorium where the auditions are. The list went;  
**_Kira_**  
**_Ally_**  
**_Dustin_**  
**_Elliot_**  
**_Kim_**  
**_Lesley_**  
**_Austin_**  
**_Todd_**  
**_Pure_**  
_**Fiji****(I do not own)**_  
Of course I would be last.  
Pure, they are just saving the best for last. Lily encouraged.  
Lily and Bubbles are in the back, just watching.  
"Okay!" Mrs. Chadwock-the director-called. "We're doing pairs!" She put up the new list.  
_**Kira & Todd**_  
_**Ally & Austin**_  
_**Lesley & Dustin**_  
_**Kim & Elliot**_  
_**Pure & Fiji**_  
This is a great turn for me! Fiji is an old friend of mine! He can write his own songs. We already know what we are going to sing!  
Kira and Todd were up and they sang Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars(I do not own).  
_Kira_ **_Both_** **Todd**  
_Oh, his eyes_  
_His eyes_  
_Makes the stars look like they aren't shining_  
_His hair,_  
_His hair_  
_With perfect strands he sees me staring_  
_He's so beautiful,_  
_And I tell him every day,_  
**_yeah._**  
**I know,**  
**I know,**  
**When I compliment her**  
**She won't believe me,**  
**It's so,**  
**It's so**  
**Sad to think that she don't see what I see,**  
_But every time I ask him,_  
_Do I look okay,_  
**I say...**  
**_When I see your face,_**  
**_There's not a thing that I would change_**  
**_'Cause you're amazing,_**  
**_Just the way you are._**  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while,_  
_'Cause you're amazing,_  
**_Just the way you are._**  
**When I see your face,**  
**There's not a thing that I would change,**  
**'Cause you're amazing,**  
**_Just the way you are!_**  
They did great. Fiji saw me looking down when they were singing.  
"Hey, we'll do great!" He assured me.  
"I know," I said with as much confidence as an empty cup.  
"Do you wanna go out sometime?" Fiji asked. I looked at him.  
"What did you just ask me?" I asked.  
"Well, you know... I haven't seen you in a long time, so... I was wondering if we could go have dinner after this is over. You don't have to call it a date, but I will if you say-"  
"I would love to go on a date with you, Fiji!" I whispered/yelled.  
Austin and ally were up and they sang a song Ally wrote.  
_Ally_ **_Both_** **Austin**  
**Last Summer we met,**  
**We started as friends,**  
**I can't tell you how,**  
**It all happened.**  
_Then Autumn it came,_  
_We were never the same,_  
_Those nights everything,_  
_Felt like magic._  
_And I wonder if you miss it too,_  
_If you don't it's the one thing I wish you knew,_  
_**I think about you**__,_  
_Every morning when I open my eyes,_  
_**I think about you,**_  
**Every when I turn out my lights,**  
_**I think about you,**_  
_**Every moment,**_  
_**Every day of my life,**_  
_**You're on my mind all the time it's true!**_  
**How long 'till I stop pretending,**  
**What we have is never ending.**  
**oh, oh, ooh,**  
_If all we are is just a moment,_  
_Don't forget me 'cause I won't and,_  
**_I can't help myself,_**  
**_I think about you,_**  
**_ooh,_**  
**_I think about you,_**  
**_ooh...(_****_I do not_**** own)**  
They got a standing ovation. Everyone else came and gone and before I knew it, it was Fiji and my turn.  
_You can do it!_ Lily encouraged.  
I took a deep breath and walked on the stage with Fiji. I looked down to the crowd and saw everyone looking at me.  
The music started and Fiji started.  
**Fiji ****_Both_** _Pure_  
**I've been captivated ever since the first time I saw you **  
**You were like a non-stop train on the move **  
**Taking me places I never thought I'd go to **  
**Now I realize how much I love you **  
**Ooh... **  
**If only I wasn't so blind, I will have you by my side **  
**Now that were living our separate lives **  
**I hope that true love never passed me by**  
**_this thing of ours so beautiful never needed more _**  
**_just like a flower you did it all without touching the floor _**  
**_It is what it is my love _**  
**_this thing of ours so beautiful never needed more _**  
**_just like a flower you did it all without touching the floor _**  
**_It is what it is my love_**  
_Yo Fiji I knew you'd always be the one to complete me _  
_Since the day we met its always been so easy _  
_To love you up (x2) _  
_You won my heart every time you hold me in your arms _  
_Your tender love and charm when I look into your eyes _  
_I recognize that our love will never die_  
_**this thing of ours so beautiful never needed more **_  
_**just like a warrior you did it all without touching the floor **_  
_**It is what it is my love**_  
_**this thing of ours so beautiful never needed more **_  
_**just like a warrior you did it all without touching the floor **_  
_**It is what it is my love**_  
**Girl...your...eyes...your...lips...your face...your touch **  
**down to your hips...your...legs I love so much **  
**if loving you was wrong girl I don't wanna be right **  
**I was in the dark until you showed me the light **  
**Never did I think that I would experience **  
**something so ridiculously beautiful as you**  
**_this thing of ours so beautiful never needed more _**  
**_just like a warrior you did it all without touching the floor _**  
**_It is what it is my love_**  
**_this thing of ours so beautiful never needed more _**  
**_just like a warrior you did it all without touching the floor _**  
**_It is what it is my love_****_(I do not own)_**  
"Thank you all for your performances! I will tell which Disney plays we'll be doing and who has which part," Mrs. Chadwock announced.  
I'm so scared, but that was when Fiji decided to hug me.  
"You did awesome out there!" He said.  
"So did you!" I said hugging back.  
"Can we double date with Austin and Ally?" I asked.  
"Yeah! Just go ask them!" That is what I love about Fiji, he loves people!  
"Ally, can you and Austin double date with Fiji and me tonight?" I ask.  
"Yeah! You and Fiji sure hit it off!" Ally winked.  
"Thanks!" I smiled.  
"Let's go on the date!" She said linking our arms together while walking to our dates that were next to each other. We left to go eat at Mini's. You wouldn't believe what happened!


	15. Only Love

**I think I forgot something last time!**

**Todd: You think?**

**Pure: Todd, this is supposed to be my time!**

**Todd: Well, she missed my turn!**

**Pure & Todd: You're such a stubborn person!**

**Me: Aww, and you guys aren't a couple yet?**

**Pure & Todd: We're your OCs! Besides, we're based off of -**

**Me: I do not own Austin and Ally or any references put in here!**

**Pure & Todd: HEY!**

**Me*Fangirling*: See, I think you two do make a cute couple!**

**Pure & Todd: BECAUSE WE'RE BASED OFF OF -**

**Me: Let's go on to Pure's date!**

**Todd*Steam blowing out of his ears while marching away***

**Pure: Really?**

**Me: Let's see what happens!**

* * *

**~Only Love~**

~POV: Ally~  
Twenty minutes at Mini's**_(I do not own)_** that is how long the date was! At first it was all awkward for 10 minutes; and then, I speak up.

"So, Fiji, Pure tells me that you're a songwriter!" I said.

"Yeah," He says in his islander accent.

"He wrote the song we sang! I love that song! You wrote that for your girl friend, right?" Pure asked.

Both Austin and I did a spit tank at this.

"YOU ARE DATING SOMEONE!?" We asked at the same time.

"Uh, yeah. She goes to this school and Pure isn't really fond of 'er," Fiji timidly said.

"WHY DID YOU ASK PURE OUT?!" We asked.

"Are you guys going to do that all night?" Pure giggled.

"No," We answer at the same time, making Pure giggle harder. She kinda reminds me of a little kid.

"He asked me out, because I was tense during the audition," Pure explained.

Besides you know I only like one person my whole life! She said in my mind.

PURE! You shouldn't have said yes to this! Besides, how many guys are we going to come around? I asked.

You'll see... She said.

I look up to see our waiter get our food.

"Todd?" I ask.

"Oh, hi!" He faked his enthusiasm.

"Where is your girlfriend?" Pure asks getting up.

"Look, Pure, we seriously need to talk," Todd said.

"Okay!How about we talk about how you ripped my heart out and shoved it down my esophagus**_(I do not own)_**? Huh?" Pure asked. "In fact, you played me like a toy! I can't believe I fell for it!" She said while throwing a $5 tip on the table.

"Pure!" He whined.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" She said while walking away.

Todd tugged on her arm and said "I wrote you a song. We can go to Sonic Boom_** (I do not own)**_so I could play it for you."

"Fine!"

We ran to Sonic Boom and made sure no one was there.

"Okay, here it is!" Todd said in an unsure voice at the piano before he started.

**I love your hair, your smile, your clothes**

_I love your cankles and your elephant nose _Pure insulted.

**I love your freckles and your eyes**

_Don't forget about your thunder thighs_

**Girl, did it hurt when you fell from heaven**  
_It hurt, you landed on your face_  
**Girl, I need to put you on my "to do list"**  
_Or my hit list, whichever really works_  
**If you were a booger I'd pick you first**  
_Well I'd lick you__ first_

We all looked at Pure with a disgusted face.

"That means I would punch him in the face! Might make you look better!" She burned/explained.

_**Girl, you're everything I** (don't)_ **_want_**  
_**You're everything I** (don't) **need**_  
_**Without you I can **_**barely** _(finally) **breath**_

Pure took over and started insulting him in a really fast tempo.

_You're so fat_  
_You got arrested at the airport for 10 pounds of crack_  
_Not even Clinton would sleep with you_  
_When trucks back up they beep like you_  
_And no one wants to be with you_  
_I never want to see you again_

_You're like the elephant man_  
_It looks like you seriously stopped a van with your face_  
**Your face is like the sun**  
_Yep, it burns my retinas_  
**You have beautiful puppy dog eyes**  
_Maybe you should go to the vet_

_You smell like a pig and you look like a fish_  
_If you were a cow I'd put you right on a dish_  
_You're crazy like a monkey you belong in a zoo_  
_If you were a horse I'd turn you right into glue_

**Your eyes are like a pond in which the fish of beauty swim**  
_You have a mustache like my dads, you really need a trim_  
_**All I really wanted to say**_  
_**Is I **_**love** _(hate)** you (I do not own... Nor would I say any of this in real**__** life!)**_

"Thanks for that song! I really liked it!" Pure sarcastically said.

"You're welcome," Todd sorely said.

"I need to go, but before I do. Todd, I want to talk with you outside," Pure said in a innocent voice.

I looked out the window door and saw Pure yelling at him and Todd trying to calm her down so he could talk. He ended up kissing her cheek and right when he was about to walk away Pure grabbed his arm to pull him back. When he turned around she got closer to him. They were both leaning in and Pure pied his face and marched away.

"Are you okay?" I asked Todd.

"Yeah, I am," He said while cleaning apple pie off of his face.

"I'll see you later. I need to talk to Pure about this! Oh and here's another tip!" I give him another $5 and ran off to the Melody Diner _**(I do not**__** own)**_where Pure works.

Low and behold, she already changed and was about to ask(sing) the specials to a family.

"Pure, we've got to talk," I whispered.

"Do you not see, I'm telling these good people, all about the Do-Re-Me, special?" Pure sang in a jazzy tone.

"Yes, I, do! But we really gotta talk, right, now!" I sang to the melody of Catch My Breath _**(I do not own)**_and the family clapped.

"I think you've gotta move. This is my job! I can't take this! This is, this isn't a right time!" Pure sang with the melody of Paparazzi **_(I do not own)_** and the family applauded again.

"Yes you do, yes you do, yes you do, you even pied a boy in the face!" I sang to Poker Face **_(I do not own)_**

"Since I have work, I'll talk to you later! How about that Lo-Mi-Mi chowder?" (Since You Been Gone; _**I do not own)**_

I walked out right when Todd ran in.

~POV: Mindy~

I looked around my restraunt to see what was going on. I saw a boy from Mini's crash into Pure.

"We need to talk," The boy said.

"Who says, who says I'm gonna talk now? Who says I'm gonna listen to you and your pathetic stories?" Pure sang. That a girl! **_(I do not own Who Says!*)_**

"We need to talk girl. I've been trying to call you, but baby you won't talk, what was I supposed to do?" The boy sang. I think I might hire him. **_(I do not own the melody! That is going to be a * for now on!)_**

"You are so blind! I'm not going to talk to you! I'm on my job, try again later!" Just give me a reason, nice song choice! _**(*)**_

"I don't wanna lose you now! I still love the pretty she! Right in front of me in my heart! There will be a space in my heart!" Mirrors, **_(*)_**props, props.

"Round and around, and around, and around we go! Not really sure how you'd feel about it, but I think we should be leaving. I have a job so I need to stay..." Stay _**(*)**_ Wow.

"I tell you I love you girl, the way you want me to! Girl relax, let's go out, I'm not going anywhere, without you! I'll just concentrate on you! Girl are you ready?" _**(*)**_ The boy got closer to Pure. I think this boy wants to go from BoyzIIMen_**(*)**_ with this one! Get it? 'Cause the band is called... yeah...

"I used to love, but you only let go! I can't get hurt by you! It's unnatural, I belong to me, you belong to her! Please, just go and say goodbye, I just need time. To get over this heartbreak, I've never been here, this is my first time! Maybe I'll forgive you, maybe you'll forget!" **_(*)_** Another BoyzIIMen? This is why I'm happy Deziepoo won't do this to me! We have a great love life!

"I didn't mean it when I said yes to that bet, I should've told you that I only wanted you yet, I did know nothing, I wasn't cupid, I was foolish I was lying to myself! I didn't know you would walk right through that door, making me making me live through all this guilt, you put on me... yeah!" **_(*)_**Mariah Carey did better.

"I said I'm so sick of love-hate, so tired of tears, so done with wishing, you just said no. Said I'm so sick of loving, feelings I get for you, So why can't I let you go?" **_(*)_ **Ne-Yo sounds better.

"I've been thinking about you, do you think about me still? Do you? Do you? Do you? Do you not think about, me babe? 'Cause all I think about is forever! Ooh... You were my first love, a real feel! You'll never escape, not in my soul, not in my spirit, keep you alive!" _**(*)**_ The boy did a check and mate with that song.

"Isn't he lovely, isn't he wonderful, isn't he precious? Consider me blessed from God! I never thought, someone like he, could love someone like me! But isn't he lovely, made for moi?!"_**(*)**_ Pure ended that.

"Thank you, for that presentation! But could you get back to work before I fire your-" I sang in a jazzy tone.

I was interrupted by the customers applauding these two kids.

"Hello, my name is P-U-R-E! I would love to take your O-R-D-E-R! If you need anything, please don't hesitate, just call me over and I'll be here!" Pure sang her original melody for her usual introduction.

~POV: Todd~

Yes, she finally accepted my apology! Not to mention that I know she loves me back!

_You are still dating someone! _I heard Pure's voice.

**Oh, yeah, speaking of Kira, I think I should break up with her.**

_Are you kidding? You know Pure's just a friend right?_

**I don't want her as JUST a friend!**

_Ha, take baby steps buddy!_

**I will win her heart and convince her to go out with me!**

_When, in case you haven't noticed, she is a control freak that is now really cautious around you!_

**Who are you?!**

_I'm your conscience!_

**Really? You sound familiar and like a girl!**

_That's because I'm the feminine part of you!_

**Why is it that I've never heard you before?!**

_Trust me, you won't have to worry about me!_

**What is that supposed to mean?!**

_Don't you have a job you need to keep?_

**Ah shepherd!**

And I ran out of the Melody Dinner. When I got to Mini's I saw Ashley and Kira talking.

"Yeah, so that freak, Rue, has powers and she can read your minds!" I heard Kira say.

"Ha, where did you hear that?" Ashley laughed.

"Dallas and Trent told me!" Kira shouted.

"Look, Rue has parents! I've seen them! She also can't read minds!" Ashley insisted.

"Did you ever hear her voice in your head?" Kira asked.

"Yeah!"

"That was her!"

"Ohh... okay!"

"There you go tiger!"

"Do you know who you got for the play?" Ashley asked.

"Nope, but obviously I get someone in the lead! Not like Ally and Rue!" I could hear the eye roll when she said that.

"Ally is really good."

"Shut it! No she isn't! I am!"

"Okay! Okay! I was just saying!"

"I can't believe you actually got to this grade!"

"Me neither!"

"Just zip it! Now if you could leave, I need to see someone."

I walked up to her after Ashley left.

"Hey Kira. We need to talk," I said.

"You bet! You are going to love the play I told Mrs. Chadwock to let us do!" Kira said in her perky voice.

"I don't care! I just wanted to tell you that we are not really working."

"Ha, nice one Toddy Woddy! You know I can do terrible things to your little friend!"

"You can?" **Please don't be Pure!**

"Yep, Austy and Ally are going to have a terrible ending if you end it!" Kira threatens.

"You can't do anything!" I say.

"You wanna bet?" Kira challenged.

"Look Kira, you'll meet a much better person! Elliot seemed interested, just let him go for you! I just don't think this is working out!" I try to settle.

"Oh, okay!" Kira said in a sad innocent voice.

"You'll get better!" I hug her.

"You bet!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, I gotta go!" I said.

I ran to the Melody Diner and found a certain girl working at the counter.

"Give me your time or be tickled," I threatened while holding her waist.

She turned around and-

* * *

**HEY! I have a quick favor! Can you please tell me which play you would want to have, please?!**

**1! for High School Musical**

** 2 for the Little Mermaid**

**#3 for Beauty and the Beast**

**Also, can you tell me which couple you would want for the lead?**

**100% for Auslly**

**50% for Pure & Todd**

**25% for Kira and Austin**

**75% for Kira and Todd**

**PLEASE HELP BECAUSE I CAN'T DECIDE! I REALLY WANT TO DO THIS THE DIRECT DEMOCRACY way! I guess it could be representative democracy, but hey either way I want the people to vote! **

**~Nerdychick**

**O-O Terrible imitation of my glasses!**

**PS, can you tell me if you want to add an OC or a little twist for the story?! THANK YOU**

**AUSLLY FOREVER! **


	16. Officially part 1

**HEY! So, I guess I've got my results! Just bare with me, okay?**

**Austin: This crazy girl doesn't own any of the Austin and Ally characters or the play she uses.**

**Ally: Also, instead of her saying she doesn't own something, she'll just use the * now!**

**Me: Thank you! Hope you enjoy it! Oh and thank you for the suggestion Zkv2000 and I might actually use your suggestions! (HINT HINT)**

**Pure: Now on to the show!Oh, and sorry for the lack of Auslly!**

* * *

Officially...

~POV: Ally~

I got to school with Austin.

"Thanks again!" I exclaimed.

"You're welcome, but you do need to pay up," He hinted.

"Okay," I decided to lean in. I stopped and pulled out my wallet. "How much would that be?"

"Ha, ha, ha, Ally. You know what I really want," He pulled me in for a mind blowing kiss. I unbuckled and crawled over to him so I was sitting on his lap, not breaking the tongue wrestling we were doing.

We were interrupted by tapping on the window.

"You need to tell your friend to leave you alone!" Austin whined.

_I can hear you! _Pure mentally yelled at the two of us.

"Come on. I want to see the play results for my own eyes!" I tried to convince him.

"Okay, in an hour!" He whined trying to crash his lips on mine.

_NO! NO! NO!(*-Inside thing... if you saw my profile I think you'd understand...)_

"Deal with it, Pure!" Austin yelled to the window, but Pure wasn't there.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. I love Pure to death, but she can kill me!

"Now, where were we?" Austin asked leaning in while I was giggling. Our lips touched and-(* Shrek 2!)

"We were at the part where you guys get out of the car or else I can scare the living daylight's put of you two!" Pure exclaimed in a matter-of-fact voice.

I fell out of the car screaming.

Austin helped me up.

"Look Pure we need our one-on-one time!" Austin explained to the car, but Pure wasn't there anymore.

"Yeah, I know!" Pure smiled. She was having a strawberry smoothie while sitting on the top of the car.

"How do you do that?" I asked to the top of the car, but no one was there.

"How do I do what?" Pure asks from behind me. I screamed.

"I just walk. Which is what you two should be doing if you want to actually want to see who's playing who at the school's play!" Pure said, skipping away with binders in her hand and her smoothie in the other.

"Your friend is creepy," Austin said, locking his car.

"No, I'm just a ninja!" Pure said from behind us, scaring both of us and causing Austin to jump into my arms.

"My hero," I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I know right?" Lily asked. I screamed because she came out of nowhere.

"Where are you guys coming from?" I ask.

"We just walk up to you two," Bubbles said.

"You didn't scare us!" Austin said getting out of my arms.

"How about now?" Someone in a Saw(*) mask asked in his voice right next to me. This time, I jumped into Austin's arms.

Pure took off the mask and walks away with her crazy laughing echoing the halls harmonizing with Lily's crazy laughter.

When we got to the cast list, I held Austin's hand for luck.

* * *

**Cast for Beauty And The Beast(*):**

**Beast/ Prince Adam(*): Austin Monica Moon**

**Understudy(*): Dustin Trevor Richards**

**Belle(*): Allison Marie Dawson**

**Understudy(*): Kim Elizabeth Princeton**

**Maurice: Fiji Vaio Folima**

**Lumiere: Elliot Cody Christian**

**Mrs. Pots: Kira Sandy Starr**

**Cogsworth: Todd Conner Small**

**Gaston: Dallas Sean Leaner**

**Lefou: Trent Timmy Tanner**

**Extra: Everyone else**

**Stage Manager: Pure Abigail Heartworth**

**Props/ Lighting: Bubbles Bennady**

**Lily Beth Kirk**

**Etc.**

**All Report to practice tonight auditorium!**

* * *

"Austin! We got the two leads!" I jumped in his arms.

"I know! I read the thing too!" He yelled as he engulfed me in my hug.

"Wait! Pure, why didn't you get a part?" I asked not letting go of the hug.

"I told Mrs. Chadwock that I'm not meant for the stage! I still have stage fright-there was only like 10 people at the audition- and I am completely looking forward for your performance!" Pure encouraged as she ran to homeroom.

"What was that?" I asked Austin; as I tried to get out of his hug. He's too darn strong for me!

"Austin, I think people are staring," I whispered, just to be hugged tighter.

"Oh, would you look at that, Dallas just blew me a kiss! I loved the date last night too!" I yelled.

Austin let me go and turned back around to see no one but Bubbles.

"You tricked me!" He did the pout and I felt like I was going to kiss him just to make him stop.

"You wouldn't let me go!" I did an innocent face.

"Whatever," He said as we walked together to homeroom.

When we got there, we were sitting in a group with our friends.

"Hey, Sally!" Ashley squealed tapping me on the shoulder.

"Ally," I mumbled.

"Yeah whatever. Great job getting the part!" She squealed.

I looked at Austin and he just nodded. He knew what I was thinking.

"Look, Ashley, I know you don't care about me," I mumbled.

"What? I just wanted to tell you that we have room at our table for you! But only you!" Ashley said. Is this a trap?

"Look, I don't know what you're planning, but my girlfriend won't fall for it!" Austin declared.

"What? No, I'm not planning to ruin your girlfriend! We were over and I'm dating Dallas! I just thought, Sally-"

"Ally," Austin corrected.

"-Would want to see how it is to be on the other side! You do want that, right Ally?" Ashley asked me.

"Y-y-yeah! I would love to!" I said.

"Great!" Ashley said walking away with a victory-overly glossed-smile.

"Ally, you said that today we could go and practice-" Pure complained.

"I promise that I'll make up for it!" I promised.

"Don't worry, Pure. We can do this with just the three of us!" Bubbles comforted Pure.

"It's not going to be the same!" Pure complained. No offence Pure, but I think you can handle a mini rehearsal by yourself!

"Fine, just this once! But don't forget about Friday!" Pure reminded me.

"What is going on on Friday?" Austin and Lily asked.

"Friday is


	17. Officially part 2

I split it up into 2 parts on accident! I am so so SO sorry! Please enjoy! I do not own anything with * or anything from the show, other resources, etc. Oh, please please please tell me what you think!

"Don't forget about Friday," Pure sternly said, not giving a hint of emotion away.

"I won't! I promise!" I swore.

"What is Friday?" Lily and Austin asked.

"Friday is our Friend-aversarry!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Also, it is a dark day for me," Pure said in a grim voice.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, not in school," Pure said as she scurried away with darkness.

"Ally? Bubbles? Is there something you aren't telling us?" Lily asked.

"Whaaat? Psh, no! You can't prove that!" Bubblls stalled the same time as I did.

"Okay... I am going to go comfort Pure. I will see you two in about 5 minutes, give or take."

"Hey, Sally!" Ashley called over.

"ALLY!" Everyone in the room corrected with their outdoor voices.

"Whatever! Anyway, come sit with me and my girls!" She motioned me over to sit with her group.

_My girls and I! She is in her junior year of high school? _I heard Pure's voice nag in my head as I walked over to the popular girls.

_"Girls"? They are not "girls"! They are abbomination to our gender and generation that prove human civilization and evolution has NOT gone up with respect and intelligence, but down with flashy styles and incooperative minds!_

PURE! Not now!

_If I had a nickle, no A PENNY! If I had a PENNY for everytime those "popular girls" stepped over the underestimated-in a "cool meter" or "fun- ometer"- good nice kids, I would be rich enough to sue all of them-and trust me, there are A LOT!- for everything they have ever, seen, touched, or own! Including the air and organs that has ever been in their body!_

Wow, overdramatic much?

_Well, that is my opinion!_

Pure, go bug someone else!

_Wow, you just sat at their table and you are already shoo-ing away your friends?_

What?! No! I would never-

_I am just kidding Alley-cat! Now go enjoy her royal popularness!_

Thank you!

"For what?" Ashley asked. Did I just say that out loud?

"For giving me an oppertunity to hang out with you guys for once!" I tried to cover up.

"Oh, okay..." Ashley kinda seemed freaked out, but she shook it off.

"So what where you girls talking about?" I asked.

"We were just talking about how we wanted a certain girl to join our squad! And that girl is you by the way."

"Really? No way! I thought no one could make the squad!" I almost screamed.

"Well, since you are really light and small, we could easily pick you up and use you at the top of our pyramid!" Ashley explained.

"Do I have to try-out?" I asked.

"Yep, right after the school play pratice-"

"Rehersal," I corrected.

"Whatever! After that is done!"

"Well, I was going to go out and help my friend at work," I started.

"... But I guess she could do great without my help for one night!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, I am confused!" One of Ashley's friends-I think her name is Brittney- said.

"Yes! I will go out for try outs!" I cleared out.

~Time skip to after rehersal~

"Hey, Ally! Can you give me a ride to the Melody Diner?" Pure asked.

"Sure... Oh, wait!" I almost forgot about try outs!

"You don't want to help me at the Melody Diner?" Pure asked in her heart broken, innocent voice.

"Look, I have try outs for cheerleading! You know how much I want this!" I told her in my begging voice.

"Okay, I can get a ride from someone else! Just be careful, okay?" Pure agreed.

"I will!" I assured.

"Okay," Pure said as she walked away.

"Bubbles! Can I have a ride?" I heard Pure ask.

"Hey Sally!" Ashley screeched.

"ALLY!" The whole auditorium groaned.

"Whatever! Anyway, you ready for try outs?" She asked.

"Yeah! I think!" I tried to hide my unsure tone.

"That's the spirit!" Ashley yelled.

Wish me luck!

~POV: Pure~

"Thanks for the ride, Todd!" I thanked him from the backseat.

"No problem! Are you sure you don't want to sit in the front?" He offered for the tenth time! Funny thing, we haven't even pulled out from the school parking lot!

"I told you! I do not want to invade your little world in the front seat, plus I am changing into my dress right now!" I complained.

_Don't get any funny ideas!_ I told him.

"Don't worry! By the way, you don't need to cover up!" He said.

"DUDE!" I complained as I put on my eigth note hair band.

"What?!" He laughed.

"Nevermind! Just start the car already! We will both be late!" I said.

"Not until you come and sit with me!" He challenged.

"You are bluffing!" I yelled with a grin.

"I will go back there and tickle you!"

"Yeah right!" I rolled my eyes and laughed. Instead of getting out the car, he jumped to the back and pinned me down to the seat and tickled me.

"Stop... PLEASE! I ... I CAN'T... I CAN'T BREATHE!" I screamed and begged between laughs.

"Not until you agree to go to the front seat with me!" He smirked. I started to feel my bruised ribs starting to hurt.

"Okay!" I yelled. He got in a position where I could sit up too and he jumped to the driver's seat. I slid over to the door, but he locked it.

"You are jumping over here!" He demanded in a playful tone.

"Fine!" I grabbed my bookbag and threw it to the passenger seat and then jumped only to be cuaght in the driver's seat on Todd's lap.

"Let me go!" I demanded.

"Not until you tell me what Friday is to you!"

"Look, it isn't a day I like to look back on!" I complained.

"Pure, we aren't moving until you tell me," He sternly said.

"I will when you start driving."

"Pure-"

"Please, I don't want to be late!"

He let me go and I crawled over to the passenger seat and buckled up. Todd started driving.

"Okay, I was 5 at the time... My parents took me to the park. That is where I met Ally, Bubbles, and Trish. I left at the same time as Ally. Her parents let me ride with them. My parents, they were behind us. It was raining and dark. A drunk driver almost hit us, but instead, we dodged them and it was my parents that were hit. Somehow the crash made the cars explode. Ally's parents decided not to talk about it and when we were looking for the bodies, they were demolished and the ashes were blown away. I- I was 5 when I saw my parents die. The government doesn't know because I have been hiding from them. Almost 12 years have passed and I have been hiding from them. Now, I have anapartment and I pay for it myself. I may not have much, but I do have enough!" I tried not to cry.

"Pure, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I will be," I smiled.

After a few momments of silence, I changed the subject.

"Is Ally going to change?" I asked.

"What?" Todd asked, completely confused.

"Is Ally going to change her personality once she makes the cheerleading squad?" I asked, my face not leaving the window.

"It depends on how bad she wants to be popular."

I checked my phone and it was a text from Ally.

_**OMG! Just made the squad! I finally get 2 b popular!**_

**That is gr8 Als! I am proud for ya, girl! :D**

I looked over at Todd and realized that we are at the Mall of Miami staff parking lot.

"Thank you!" I said as I reached for the door.

"Do you... Um... Need a ride... You know... After work?" Todd asked.

"Umm... I don't think so! My appartment isn't that far, actually."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"What time does your shift end?" I asked, giving in.

"Meet you at MD at 10!" He said, trying to get out of his small car.

"The door is locked," I pointed out.

"I knew that!" He insisted.

"Sure you did, liger!" I climbed out of the car and ran to work.

~POV: Ally~

After try outs, I got to go to Ashley's super cool house party!

"Thanks for taking me!" I yelled over the music.

"What? People are taking the meat?" She yelled.

"What? Pillsberry is talking treats?" I yelled back.

"What? You're thanking me for bringing you here?" I nodded.

"No problem Sally!"

The music stopped and the whole house yelled, "ALLY!"

"Whatever!" Ashley yelled.

"Hey! Can I invite someone?" I asked. I started to feel lonely. Playing video games in

Dez's basement is better! And I play Just Dance games!

"Sure, as long as it's not Puke!"

"Pure," I corrected.

"Okay! Invite your decent boyfriend!" She advised.

"Okay!" I called Austin.

~2 Days Later: Friday~

The party at Ashley's house was amazing! She gave me these Jell-O things and they were amazing! Austin kept on telling me don't eat too much, so I only ate around seven...ty of them!

"Ally! Are you going to come over to the park tonight?" Pure asked.

"Pure! I have something to do! Why don't we just do whatever it is you want to do next week?" I asked.

"What, you forgot what tonight is or are you pranking me?" Pure asked with her joking tones that are so annoying.

"I forgot what?" I asked.

"Wait, you weren't joking, were you?"

"About what?!" I asked.

"So you forgot the soul-crushing story and the hope filled story about today?" Pure exaggerated.

"Yeah, right! I would never forget your... Birthday!" I guessed.

"The sad part is that you won't deal with it until next week?" Pure's voice rose with anger and fustration.

"Guess what Pure! I have a LIFE! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! I HAVE POPULARITY! I HAVE BETTER LOOKS AND A BETTER PERSONALITY THAN YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY OF THAT! I SUGGEST YOU GO FIND A NERD HERD TO JOIN OR SOMETHING BECAUSE YOU ARE A LIFELESS NERD THAT DESERVES NOTHING MORE THAN WHAT YOU GOT ORPHAN!" I yelled and the whole cafeteria was silent.

"Really Ally?" Pure asked, tears in her eyes and pain written all over her face.

She ran, but not with out giving me her last words!

_Allison Marie Dawson, I have no idea who that person in the cafeteria was, but I do NOT want to know! You can say you are Ally Dawson, my best friend since the worst/best day of my life 12 years ago, but I do not know who you are and I do not want to speak with you until I find my best friend! Bubbles and Trish can skill be your friends, but not me! I am saying a temporary good bye! Well, I hope it is._

It's okay! Who needs her anyway? I still have the cheerleading squad and Austin! Not to mention that everyone else in the school wants to be my friend!

At lunch I sat with my real friends! Ashley, Brittney, Martha, Coco and Austin and his friends.

"Hey, nerd alert! Let's inform the fashion police at the same time!" Ashley mocked as a girl wearing a hair net, glasses, a purple sweater under a blue protective coat. Talk about fashion disaster!

"Hey, lunch dork! The salad was alittle dirty, make sure you wash roughly next time!" Ashley demanded from the poor wench that was cleaning the floors.

"Thouroughly," The wench corrected.

"Exscuse me?"

"You said 'roughly' when it was supposed to be 'thouroughly'. You could've just said 'better' or 'open your eyes when making my food, because my daddy can get rid of your daddy."

"Look, when I said that, did I ask for a g-r-a-m-m-e-r lesson?"

"Grammar is spelled with 'a-r' not 'e-r'."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Well, you should, but then again the only talking you do is text acronyms and slang that doesn't really make sense."

"Well, why don't you look at me and talk all that trash?" Ashley challenged.

"I am busy today and I don't fight," The girl said looking up, it was _the loser Pure!_

"Of course you don't," I rolled my eyes. "Miss Goody-two-shoes doesn't get into anything fun!"

"Ally, what happened to you? You were the best! You were nice, sweet, talented, and understanding! Sure you talked a lot, but it had meaning! And two days with hanging out with the 'pops' and look at you!"

I looked down at what I was wearing. It was nothing wrong, it was very humble! I was wearing a mini-skirt that was pink, 5 inch hot pink stelletos, and a belly button low cut white T-shirt that says "You call yourself a person?", I do not see anything wrong!

"Look, you are just upset that I am being accepted into something better than our lame friends and you!" I yelled. I covered my mouth right after that because I didn't mean the part about the lame friends!

"You really mean that?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around and saw Lily, Bubbles, and Trish crying.

"If that is how you feel, we'll leave you alone with your super cool new friends, hot boyfriend and very sophisticated new self! Only because this isn't Ally Dawson, this is a monster in her shell!" Pure ran away, throwing her sponge to the ground and tripping on the water. She got soaked and everyone laughed, except Lily, Bubbles, Trish, Austin, Todd, and Dez. They helped her up. I was laughing at how over dramatic she was.

"Come on Sally! Let's not stay here with Shamu-the fat, party killing, mistake!" Ashley called.

~POV: Trish~

My first day back, and I was called "lame" by my best friend since 5! I was in sleep away camp for 2 weeks, so I missed alittle. The thing is, Ally was the best!

Anyway, I helped Pure clean up, so did Lily-I knew her, I just never considered her a friend before now- Bubbles, Austin, Todd, and Dez.

"She forgot what today is and she wouldn't deal with it until NEXT WEEK! I need to leave! I need to go before my heart breaks again! I will see you all later!" She yelled as she ran away.

"Pure!" We all yelled.

"Where could she go?" I asked.

"I don't know, she blocked me out of her mind!" Lily stated.

"We need to split up! School ends in 3 hours and she is great at being unnoticed by other people!" Austin recalled.

"We all have the same last period as her! We can find her during music or rehersal!" I remembered.

"Great idea, but let's just try to look for her and make sure she's okay!" Bubbles said.

"Okay!" Everyone else agreed.

"Hey guys," A familiar voice shyly said.

"Oh, I remember I have that LAME thing to attend to!" Bubbles said leaving.

"Yeah, I have a NERD HERD to find!" Lily said leaving.

"We got to go!" Todd and Dez retreated.

"Hi Ally!" Austin gloomily said.

"Yeah, hi Ally!" I said with a mean tone.

"Trish, I didn't mean to call you lame! I didn't mean to hurt you, or Bubbles, or even Lily! I was just mad that Pure was jealous of me! She always has! I have the good looks, a great boyfriend, great parents, perfect personality, and I am popular! Who wouldn't want to be me? Talented, beautiful, lucky, perfect me!?" Ally asked.

"ME! I wouldn't want to be you! I don't think Pure would either! She may not be perfect, but neither are you! You just proved it!" I yelled. I know I have a lot of money, but it doesn't always go to my head!

"Get off your high horse and look at what the reality is! You are jealous that I could get REAL friends!" Ally yelled.

"Those cheerleaders are not friends! If anything, you are just like one! Also, those 'real friends' of yours don't know anything about you because now you are them." I walked out just as the bell rang.

~POV: Pure~

I ran off to my little territory. No one could touch this place because I only went here. The school's garden. I needed to clear my mind, so I took my IPod Nano (I do not own company/product, but I do have one!) and started listening to different songs. I was on my Disney(*) playlist. During Part of Your World(*) I heard someone come here. They were right next to me, but me being me, I was invisible to who ever was here. When I looked at the face, it was Todd. I stayed low in the tall table with tons of plants.

"What happened the last few months? Ally changed into this total mean girl, Trish and Dez are hanging out more, Austin fell for a good girl, and I stopped going for Kira. What is wrong with me?" I heard him ask. "Not only did I stop liking Kira, but I fell for Pure. Too bad I lost any chance I had with her! What could I do to get her back? What could I do to get Austin's sweet girl back?" I almost came out, but he wasn't done yet. "I LOVE YOU PURE H! I LOVE YOU AND I REGRET NOT TELLING YOU THAT! I AM SORRY FOR BEING AN IDIOT AMD MISSING EVERY CHANCE I HAD TO BE WITH YOU, BUT NOW I JUST REALLY WANT YOU!" He yelled. The song was now A Whole New World(*) when he started talking and it was almost over.

I swallowed my pride and walked towards him. I put my IPod Nano on a speaker and started to walk towards Todd.

"Hi," I shyly said to him.

"Hey! Was there any chance that you didn't hear anything that I just said?" He asked.

"What did you just say?" I played clueless.

"Nevermind!" He smiled.

The song suddenly changed to Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical 3. I decided to go with it.

_Take my hand,_

I held my hand out to him and he took it.

_Take a breath,_

He took a deep breath.

_Hold me close,_

He pulled me in front of him.

_And take one step,_

He smiled at me and started to move. It is so great that I took off my cleaning uniform and changed into a dry dress. The same thing I wore to the Riff Off(*) at Sonic Boom(*) with the same Converses(*).

Suddenly the music changed and it was Kiss The Girl(*) the one from the movie, not the pop version! I laughed and tried to get out of Todd's arms, but he held me tight. He started to sing it to me!

**There you see her,**

**Sitting there across the way,**

**She don't got a lot to say,**

**But there's something about her...**

I jumped in and started to act like this was a music video or something where I have to act out the story in the song. I got out of his arms and ran away, but stopped and started acting innocent.

_She don't say a word,_

_And she won't say a word until you,_

_Kiss the girl,_

I winked and did a hand motion to seem like I am trying to get him to come closer to me.

_**Sha-la-la-la**_

_**My oh my**_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the gir-rl!_

_**Sha-la-la-la,**_

_**Don't stop now,**_

_**Don't try to hide it how you wanna,**_

_**Kiss da girl,**_

_**Sha-la-la-la,**_

**You got the mood prepared,**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

_**Sha-la-la-la**_

_**Ain't that sad,**_

**It's such a shame,**

_Too bad,_

_**You're gonna miss the girl.**_

I sat down looking away and Todd sat next to me, getting what I was trying to do and he played along.

_Nows your moment,_

_Floating in da blue lagoon,_

**Boy you better do it soon,**

**No time will be better,**

**She don't say a word and she won't say a word,**

**Until you,**

He pulled me so I was on his lap, looking at him with my face centimeters away from his.

**Kiss da girl,**

_**(Repeat chorous)**_

I leaned in the same time he started to.

**You gotta kiss the girl,**

**Go on and kiss the girl,**

**You gotta kiss the girl, **_(oh ooh)_

**Go on and **_**kiss the girl...**_

We both leaned in and our lips were about to touch when... THE DANG BELL RINGS! I jump off of him and I found Bubbles, Lily, and Dez standing there with mouths wide open.

"Are you two going to use protection?" Bubbles joked.

"Yeah, are we expecting a surprise in 9 months?" Lily asks.

I stand there blushing and so is Todd.

"Oh come on! They are cute! TEAM PURE!" Dez shouted and I giggled.

"Team Pure?" I asked.

"Yeah, because lover boy here was between you and Kira, we picked teams!" Bubbles stated.

"Well, okay then... Wait! I thought we were gushing on team Auslly!" I pointed out.

"We did and they got together!" Lily countered.

"Your turn!" The trio yelled together.

"Okay, let's just get to class!" I pulled Bubbles and Lily to class leaving the boys to follow us. If he ever does ask me out, I will test him... I just hope I will have Ally back by then!


	18. Turning Tables

**Me: *hiding in a closet* Hey! I am hiding because some of you are a little mad about me changing Ally! I AM SORRY!**

**Ally: THERE SHE IS!**

**Me: YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DEFEND ME! OR ELSE YOU WILL REMAIN A MEAN POP!**

**Ally: FINE! *Takes out her phone and texts really fast***

**Me: What was that?**

**Ally: I just called off my angry mob...**

**Me: *sighs***

**Ally: But your followers are still coming to get you...**

**Me: WHAT?! *Goes in the closet and puts on a wig, a hat, no glasses***

**Mob: WHERE IS SHE?!**

**Me: *Points left***

**Mob: LET'S GO! *Runs***

**Me: I am going to make this right! Ally?**

**Ally: Nerdy doesn't own Austin and Ally or any other references as indicated with a *!**

**Me: At least they didn't corrupt your mind!**

**Ally: Oh, really? HEY MOB SHE IS RIGHT HERE!**

**Me: YOU ARE SICK ALLISON MARIE DAWSON!**

**Ally: AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT NERDY!**

**Me: BEFORE I DIE I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT-if you go on my profile- that guy I wrote about... I AM OVER! YOU HEAR ME AWESOME!**

**Awesome: DENIAL!**

**Me: Whatever! ON TO THE DRAMA!**

* * *

Turning Tables _**(*)**_

POV: Ally

As soon as Trish said that, I was heartbroken. Luckily Austin was still there for me.

"Austin, I haven't changed a lot... have I?" I asked.

"Look Ally, I love the old you! I can't stand dating Ashley again!" He stated.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I mean, you are turning into her! And I can't deal with it!" He stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Is he breaking up with me?

"I am sorry, but I lost the one I love, Allison. I want MY Ally, not Ashley. When you find her, give me a call, okay? Because I don't know you anymore!" He ran off to class. It is because of Pure!

_NO IT ISN'T! _Pure said in my mind.

You have the odd-a-cety to do this to me Pure!

_First off it is AUDACITY and second off I did NOT do this to you! Ally, I knew this would happen!_

WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?!

_Why didn't I STOP YOU?! Why didn't I STOP YOU?! I TRIED! YOU PUSHED ME AWAY! YOU WERE BLINDED BY LUST TOWARDS POPULARITY! GUESS WHAT ALLY! POPULARITY DOESN'T MAKE YOU WHO YOU ARE! I know you meant what you said to me, but not to our friends. Ally, you have a perfect life indeed! You don't have a boyfriend, you have a sick look, you lost your friends from when you were 5, you are so scary, people don't care if Ashley calls you Sally or Cally! I hope you are proud of yourself, because you have never set as much damage as you have today! THANK YOU for breaking me! Because you have everything you want while I have everything I NEED except you! I need the REAL Ally! Tell Bubbles, Lily, and Trish when you are back. I guess you don't need me!_

Wow, over dramatic much?

"Hey Sally! Are you ready for the play tonight?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah! I had enough of these losers!" I said.

"Well, we can get our revenge on her! We just need to go to the park!"

"Okay, when?" I asked.

"Tonight after the play!" Ashley smiled.

"Okay! Watch your back Pure!" I whispered.

* * *

**THE PLAY!(I couldn't think of how to do this... so I am skipping to the end! SORRY!)**

**POV: 3rd Person**

Adam(Austin): *About to die* Belle, I *gasp*love *whispers and slowly dies* you...

Ally(Belle): No! BEAST? BEAST? *Cries and lays on his chest* *Whisper* I love you too.

Adam: *Changes into human*

Belle: Who-who are you?

Adam: Belle!It's me! *Caress her hair lovingly*

Belle: BEAST! *Hugs Adam and the scene changes into her in a yellow dress and him into a blue suit*

*They dance*

Extras: *Sing the Beauty and the Beast love theme*

The curtains open and the cast/crew takes a bow.

Austin takes Ally into the back and looks at her with a lot of love. They move closer. They kiss and it deepens.

"I miss you," Ally whispered.

"Are you coming to the park?" Austin asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I am."

"I knew you would come back! I knew you would remember your 12th friend-iversary! AND the 12th anniversary of Pure's parent's death!" Austin hugged Ally.

"That was what the big fuss was about. She isn't jealous of me?" Ally asked.

"Yes, that was the whole point," Austin explained.

"GREAT! Now I feel like a big a-"

"Abnormal jerk? That was what you were!"

"Thanks! Tell you what! I am going to go to the park for our ceremony and apologize to everyone! Especially Pure!" Ally pointed out. Little did they know Ashley was listening to the whole thing.

* * *

**AT THE PARK! POV: ALLY!**

I am so nervous! I changed back to me, but what if Pure doesn't accept me?! I mean, I have been such a jerk to her and our friends! I dropped out of the cheer leading squad for them! I am willing to become an outcast just for them! I really hope this works!

"Ally! It will work! I promise!" Austin assured as we reached the park.

When we got there, there was a circle of 6 people around the little merry-go-round with two pictures in the middle.

"Austin there you are! Come on! Join the circle!" Pure called as she ran over to us. She stopped right in front of me.

"Look-" I started but was interrupted by a hug.

"I knew you would come back!" Pure whispered.

She let go and her eyes were red and puffy. "Come on you two! It is almost time!" She pulled both of us to the play ground.

"Okay, so this is how it works. We all have to hold hands-" Pure started.

"Ewww..." Chorused Dez and Trish.

"Hold hands or so help me-"

"Fine!" They responded.

"Okay, hold hands and say one deep secret about you or compliment the person next to you. After we all say an oath, but not out loud!" Bubbles took over. "I go first because I am the best!"

"Okay, my secret is that, I have a really bad violence problem." Bubbles.

"My secret is that I have never found a different group of friends that could stick together so well." Lily.

"My secret is that my parents got a divorce and now I live with my mom!" Trish.

"My secret is that my dad was arrested before I was born!" Dez.

"My secret is that I am named after the guy that disowned me!" Todd.

"My secret is that I am called Austy by my baby cousin that I love! And I enjoy it!" Austin.

"My secret is that I loose myself when I get attention by cliques that have rejected me a long time ago." I admitted.

"My secret is that I killed my parents!" Pure cried.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I am the reason they died! That day was the day when I inherited my powers! I knew there was something off, but I didn't know that they would die! My mom knew it and I kept on begging to go to the park! I am so sorry!" She cried.

"It's okay!" I comforted.

"Not it isn't! That is why I am okay with being humiliated by Ashley!" Pure cried.

I was confused, until I remembered what Ashley planed.

A splash of red gooey stuff was oozing off of one of the poles.

"Ally, I knew this would happen! Why do you think there is a truck load of paint filled balloons?" Pure asked with her devious smile.

"So was that secret real?"

"Yeah, but maybe just a little stretched." She winked.

We were on a paint war. Austin kept on staying by my side. He was red and I was yellow. Pure was blue and Lily was green. Trish was pink and Bubbles was orange. Todd was purple and Dez was the only one without paint. I looked over to Pure and Lily and they looked like they had a plan. They walked over to Ashley's side and went into her make up bag and set off a make up bomb. It was set off after they got back here.

"Okay, Ashley! Games over! We won!" Pure yelled from the top of the slide... it was weird because she is terrified of heights.

"No you-" Ashley was interrupted by the make-up bomb going off.

"Yeah we did!" Lily yelled.

"Let's go!" I yelled as we left the playground.

"That was the most fun I had in years!" Pure exclaimed.

Everyone gave her a questioning look.

"Okay, that was the most fun I've had my whole life!" She smiled.

"Yeah, same here!" I agreed.

I swear that I will never leave my friends behind again, and I'll be true to myself!

We all left to Sonic Boom where we saw-

* * *

**There we go! I hope I didn't loose any followers! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! I don't want to make you-my loyal followers-hate me! I know this isn't great, but I am not talented in stuff like this! I am surprised that you are all still reading this! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK & WHAT YOU WANT!**

**R&R**

**MY GLASSES VIRTUALLY O-O From Nerdy! **


	19. Singing Again

**Me: Okay, so my last chapter got me a few new favorites! :D**

**Lily: MAKE UP BOMB!**

**Pure: To be honest, we are given a great gift!**

**Me: Oh, really, what?**

**Lily & Pure: Our smart brains and scary similar personalities.**

**Me: I love that you two are based off of my friend and me!**

**Her: Don't you mean - Oh wait you don't do the me and my friend thing...**

**Me: Yeah, you should know me! I practically break when people say things like that!**

**Pure: Do you two do bombs?**

**Her: Actually...**

**Her & I: *Snaps fingers and run away***

**Lily & Pure: *Screams***

**Me: NEVER sass me!**

**Her & I *High Five***

**Her: Wait, did we just beat up ourselves in your own story?**

**Me: Ummm... I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY...**

**Her: OR ANY REFERENCES AS INDICATED BY THE *!**

**Bubbles: Hey, did you guys find my plushies?**

**Her & I: *Widen eyes and run away***

**Bubbles: NOOOOOOO! THEY KILLED MY PANDA AND DOLPHIN PLUSHIES!**

**Me: ON TO THE STORY BEFORE I DIE AGAIN!**

* * *

POV: Ally

"Dad, I thought you were home!" I said.

"I wanted to watch a movie so I was looking for you... where were you kids?" He asked.

"We were at the park, Pops!" Trish said. My dad glared at her.

"I am sorry! I just needed Ally because of, Oh God! No more tears!" Pure started to cry, and my dad fell for it.

"It's okay, Pure. I know how hard it was for you, but it's okay. Ally, you and the girls can have a sleepover here," Dad suggested.

"Really?" Pure sniffled.

"Yeah, I know what today is for you. But the guys leave in an hour!" He commanded.

"THANK YOU MR. DAWSON!" Pure hugged my dad.

"Call me Lester!" He said as he left.

"You are so mean!" I yelled.

"What?!" Pure innocently asked.

"You faked that!" I accused.

"I know! But hey! I didn't want you to get in trouble!"

"Whatever! It got us a sleepover!" Trish exclaimed.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Want to do a little singing competition?" Pure asked.

"Sure!" Everyone agreed.

"Okay, it is like the Riff Off **_(*)_** but we aren't doing teams! Jump in whenever you want to!" Pure set the rules.

"I want to spin the spinner, but I don't think this is fair!" Lily yelled.

"Yeah, obviously I'll win!" Trish pointed out.

"How modest," Bubbles stated making Trish smile. "And delusional," Trish frowned as everyone laughed. "Austin and Ally have the most powerful voices so they'll OBVIOUSLY win!" Everyone agreed.

"Okay, how about we do pairs! We write down our names and put it in a hat and then there is your partner!" Pure suggested.

"Okay," everyone agreed. We all picked names. I got Bubbles. Trish got Austin. Todd got Dez. Lily and Pure were the last group.

Our category was songs that support what you believe in.

Bubbles and I got a great song so we started.

**Ally _Both_**_Bubbles_

_**Wish we could switch up the roles**_

_**And I could be that...**_

_Tell you I love you_

_But when you call_ _**I never get back**_

**Would you ask them questions like me?...**

_**Like where you be at?**_

**Cause I'm out 4 in the morning**

**On the corner rolling**

**_Doing my own thin__g_**

**_Oh_**

_What if I?..._

**_Had a thing on the side?_**

**Made ya cry?**

_**Would the rules change up?...**_

_**Or would they still apply?...**_

_If I played you like a toy?..._

**Sometimes I wish I could _act like a boy(*)_**

**Todd** and _Dez_ went next. (Yeah, who ever is named first is bold and second is... you get the point!)

**Playing God, aw nah here we go**

**America the brave still fears what we don't know**

**And God loves all his children, is somehow forgotten**

_But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago_

_I don't know_

_And I can't change_

_**Even if I tried**_

**Even if I wanted to**

_And I can't change_

_**Even if I tried**_

**Even if I wanted to**

**_My love_**

**_My love_**

**_My love_**

**_She keeps me warm_**

**She keeps me warm**

_She keeps me warm_

_**She keeps me warm(*)**_

Trish and Austin went.

_Everybody look to their left_ **(yeah)**

**Everybody look to their right** _(uh)_

_Can you feel that **(yeah)**_

_**We're paying with love tonight?**_

**It's not about the _money, money, money_**

_We don't need your** money, money, money**_

**We just wanna make the _world dance_**_,_

_Forget about the__** price tag**_

**Ain't about the** _(uh) **Cha-Ching Cha-Ching**_

_Ain't about the_ **(yeah)_ Ba-Bling Ba-Bling_**

**Wanna make the _world dance,_**

_Forget about the **price tag.(*)**_

Lily and Pure went.

**Father, Father, Father help us**

**Send some guidance from above**

_'Cause people got me, got me questionin'_

_Where is the love_ **(Love)**

**Where is the love** _(The love)_

_Where is the love _**(The love)**

_**Where is the love, the love, the love(*)**_

Back to us...

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize,_ **nothing's broken**

**No need to worry 'bout everything I've done**

_Live every second like it was my last one_

**Don't look back at a new direction**

_I loved you once_,** needed protection**

**_You're still a part of everything I do_**

**_You're on my heart just like a tattoo(*)_**

Lily and Pure went.

**_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_**

**_Stop your staring at my- Hey!_**

**_Take a hint, take a hint_**

**_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_**

**_I think you could use a mint_**

**_Take a hint, take a hint_**

**_La, La, La..._**

**_T-take a hint, take a hint_**

**_La, La, La..._**

_What about "no" don't you get_

**So go and tell your friends**

**_I'm not really interested_**

_It's about time that you're leavin'_

**I'm gonna count to three and**

_**Open my eyes and**_

_**You'll be gone**_

**One**

_Get your hands off my-_

**Two**.

_Or I'll punch you in the-_

**Three.**

_Stop your staring at my- **Hey!**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**I am not your missing link**_

_**Let me tell you what I think**_

_**I think you could use a mint**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**Woah!(*)**_

_****_Trish and Austin went.

_**Oh,** a simple complication,_

**Miscommunications lead to fall-out.**

_So many things that I wish you knew,_

**So many walls that I can't break through.**

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not **speaking,**_

**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me,_ yeah?_**

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**_

_Next chapter._

**How'd we end up this way?**

**See me nervously pulling at my clothes _and trying to look busy,_**

_And you're doing your best to avoid me._

**I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,**

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_

_**But you held your pride like you should've held me**.(*)_

After them, Todd and Dez went.

_Ready for those flashing lights_

_'Cause you know that baby I..._

**I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me**

_**Paparazzi**_

_Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be_

**_Paparazzi_**

**Promise I'll be kind**

**But I won't stop until that girl is mine**

_'cause baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

**_Paparazzi(*)_**

"I am tired, are we done yet?" Bubbles, Trish and Dez complained.

"Fine! Truth or Dare(*)?" I suggested.

* * *

_**PLEASE GIVE ME TRUTHS AND DARES FOR MY CHARACTERS!**_

**If you don't I can't update! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME! Don't be afraid to give me suggestions!**

PLEASE GIVE ME SOME T&D FOR MY CHARACTERS!

**Please tell me your favorite part of the story so far!**

Please tell me what you want!

**PLEASE GIVE ME A FEW TRUTHS AND DARES!**

I need at least 5...

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

I'll update ASAP...

**PEACE! :) 3 O-O NERDYCHICK!**


	20. Truths Dares and Loves

**Hey guys! I think I'm only updating every week... Right now it seems that way... OKAY! Thank you to MericelM and Auslly2getha4eva for the suggestions!**

**Dez: That is great! Oh and the four eyed metal mouth girl here doesn't own Austin and Ally or any other references as indicated by the *!**

**Me:*Fakes pain* Thank you for describing me Dez...**

**Dez: YOU'RE WELCOME! :)**

**Me: :'( I was using sarcasm!**

**Dez: Ooohhhh... now it makes more sense!**

**Bubbles: FACE PALM TO THE FACE!**

**Me: I REALLY need a disclaimer on that! Any way... on to the chapter!**

* * *

**Truths Dares and Love**

**POV: Pure**

We all gathered in a circle and spun a bottle to see who goes. No, we aren't playing spin the bottle **(*)**, that is just how we play Truth or Dare! **(* And this is really how my friends and I play Truth and Dare... except we call it Dare, Double Dare, and Triple Dog Dare... sometimes there is a Quadruple Dare... *Shiver* Never again*Shiver again*)**

We spun the bottle and it landed on Ally.

"Okay Ally, ask some one Truth or Dare!" I exclaimed. People don't usually pick me if they know my power because... yeah...

"Trish, Truth or Dare?" Ally asked.

"Dare, Ally!" _She picks the easiest dares! _Trish thought.

"I dare you to... um... sit on Dez's lap until the bottle spins on you for your turn again!" _Good for you Ally! _Ally congratulated herself as Trish was thinking up bad things for Ally. I don't cuss, but it looked something like this in her mind; _You ducking mother trucker! When I get my hands on you, you are gonna get your apples beat and I won't give two sugar honey ice teas!_

Trish-reluctantly- got on Dez's lap and spun the bottle; it landed on Lily.

"Truth or Dare Lily?" Trish asked.

"Truth, I know what you were going to do for Dare and might I just say, the is SICK!" Lily commented.

"Who was your first crush?" Trish asked.

"Let's just say that he is Harry Potter**(*)** and you never gave me anything specific!" Lily pointed out.

Trish growled and crossed her arms while doing this jumping thing on Dez's lap. Weird...

Lily spun the bottle and it landed on Bubbles.

"Bubbles, Truth or Dare?" Lily asked.

"Dare!" Bubbles jumped up and down with excitement. "No! Wait, Truth!" Bubbles jumped up and down again, but then changed her mind again and again for like 50 times straight.

"Dare it is!" Lily yelled.

"But-" Bubbles was about to change her mind again!

"NO!" We all yelled at Bubbles.

"I dare you to switch your whole outfit with Ally." Lily laughed.

"Ewww! He's a boy! And plus I have no idea where he's been!" Bubbles complained. That is her... bipolar and germaphobe.

"Too bad! You have to!" I teased.

Bubbles stuck her tongue at me and I returned the favor.

"Ewww, Pure, I'm straight!" Bubbles joked.

"Awww, but you are just so irresistible!" I played along gaining laughs and strange looks.

Those two changed and came back. Ally was wearing Bubble's skinny jeans, panda shirt that says "This will only hurt a little, I promise!" One panda has a boxing glove and the other is about to get hit in the gut with it. Ally is also wearing Bubble's flip-flops. Bubbles is wearing Ally's floral skirt, white shirt and vest and cow-boy boots.

"Okay Bubbles, spin the bottle!" I said while taking a picture of her.

The bottle spun for a while...

_Please land on Pure, please land on Pure, please land on Pure! _Bubbles thought. I crossed my fingers and the bottle spun on... Trish!

"YES! I AM OFF OF THAT DOOF'S LAP!" Trish yelled.

"YOU CROSSED YOUR FINGURES DIDN'T YOU?!" Bubbles accused me from across the circle.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" I innocently joked.

"Trish I dare you to stay on Dez's lap until it is Pure's turn!" Bubbles yelled.

"Wait, I didn't want Dare!" Trish complained.

"YES YOU DID!" Bubbles yelled in an intimidating voice causing her to win.

"Fine, but not because you told me to!" Trish stated. Classic Trish, always trying to make sure she wins...

Trish spun the bottle as I got up to get a drink. I could still hear them playing the game though my back was to them. And judging on the thoughts of resentment in Ally's head, I think it landed on her.

"Ally," SOMEONE OWES ME $10! "Truth or Dare?" Trish asked.

"You know what? I am going to go crazy tonight and say Dare!" Ally screamed and I did a spit tank. Good thing we were all in the practice room! Sarcasm! I did a spit tank on Todd.

"Allison Marie Dawson wants to do a dare?" I ask in disbelief as I gave Todd a quiet apology and a towel.

"Yeah! I am!" She screamed.

"I dare you to..." Trish started and I thought to her; seven minutes in heaven with Austin! "...Do seven minutes in heaven with Austin right here in front of all of us!"

Ally looked at Austin, thought about it, and jumped on him crashing her lips on his.

They were really going at it... so I turned on music. It was Marvin Gaye Let's Get It On**(*)**.

_Really Pure? _Ally thought.

Yes Ally! Just go through the motions! Tell me if you like how he tastes because you are eating him up!

_Yep, that's why I didn't break it up yet!_

The song changed to My First, My Last, My Everything by Barry White**(*)**. I laughed and I saw that Austin and Ally were both with one hand under each other's shirts. I rang the buzzer... time was up. Ally had swollen lips and Austin had lip stick all over his swollen lips.

"Glad you enjoyed each other's company, but I am the only PG girl here. Anything above kissing I am out!" I said making everyone laugh.

Ally spun the bottle and it landed on Todd. Bubbles thought _DANG IT! _Because he sits right next to me.

"Truth or Dare?" Ally asked.

"Truth," He answered and everyone booed him."What?" He asked.

"You are supposed to pick Dare!" Bubbles yelled.

"I don't want to!" Todd fired back.

"You need to grow a pair," I mumbled. Lily laughed and Todd didn't hear me.

"What was that?" He asked.

"She said you need to grow a pair! You really do!" Dez yelled. Everyone agreed.

"Fine! Then I pick dare!" Todd yelled. I laughed.

"I dare you to... mix different sauces and eat it!" Ally suggested.

"Where am I going to get sauces?" Todd asked as Dez was pulling out different ones.

"What do you want? I have all kinds!"

"No thanks buddy!" Todd said.

"Okay fine! I dare you to... umm... kiss Bubbles!" Ally suggested. I did another spit tank on Todd.

"Sorry about that again," I giggled. "You do know that you are in the splash zone, right?" I asked.

"No! The two times you did a spit tank on me wasn't clear enough for me to realize that I was in a splash zone!" He sarcastically exaggerated. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"You still need to kiss Bubbles!" Ally pointed out.

Todd went over and kissed Bubbles on the cheek and came back and sat next to me.

"THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!" Ally yelled.

"You never said anything specific!" Todd pointed out.

He spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked taking my water away from me.

"Aww, you took my water. Jerk!" I joked as I tried to grab my water from him.

"No, Truth or Dare? And you won't get your water back until you say dare!" He said.

"Fine! Dare!" I yelled as I got my water from him. Trish hasn't gotten off of Dez yet. I looked over and she was asleep.

"Oh, look at that! You guys need to go!" I said as I moved Trish off of Dez and pulled Dez, Todd, and Austin out the door.

"Wait! You still have a dare to hear!" Todd said.

"Okay, fine! What is it?" I asked.

"I dare you to-"

"Pure! Come help us and say good bye to your boyfriend for crying out loud!" Bubbles yelled.

"I need to go! I'll do your dare some other time!" I yelled as I locked the door and ran upstairs.

"Now that the boys are away, what do you want to play?" Ally asked.

"I am going to play go to sleep after I watch some old shows!" I complain.

"I am going to watch with you! You are watching Teen Titans**(*)** and Kim Possible**(*)** shows like them right?" Lily asked.

"Yep!" I said.

"I am going with you!" Lily announced.

"Me too, it has been a while since I've seen those shows!" Ally said.

"I guess I'll go too!" Bubbles joined.

"Should we leave Trish on the floor like that?" I asked.

"Let's leave her!" Lily, Bubbles and Ally said.

After our "good shows that were done" marathon, we all fell asleep!

In the morning, our Saturday was crazy, I could just feel it!

* * *

**I hope you enjoy that! I really want to know what you all think! Please R&R!**


	21. Romance in The Air!

**Hey people that dare reads this sucky story!**

**Bubbles: Nerdychick made an other story!**

**Pure: That story is better than this one!**

**Lily: It's called Do You Remember?**

**Todd: You could check it out and tall Nerdy what you think!**

**Lily: Who said you could join our OC girl party?**

**Pure: Judging on the person he is based on, I don't think he has a pair...**

**Todd: I can still here you!**

**Bubbles: WE NEVER WANTED YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! LEAVE!**

**Todd: Make me!**

**Me: You do realize that I could delete you out of my story... like you get in the middle of an angry mob, you die of**** hemophilia... or the Hogwarts Express(*) runs over you!**

**Lily: YES! OPTION 3 PLEASE!**

**Me: You leave the disclaimer to the ladies!**

**Bubbles: Nerdy doesn't own A&A or any other references!  
**

**Lily: She does own the story line and her OCs based off of her friends!**

**Pure: Please enjoy!**

* * *

**POV: Pure**

We all woke up at the same time.

"I can't believe you guys made me sit on that nincompoop**( GOTTA LOVE THAT WORD! ) **for most of the game!" Trish complained.

"Hey! I still have a dare I have to do for one doof!" I pointed out.

"Haha! I am dating a good guy!" Ally teased.

"A guy obsessed with pancakes is not good!" Bubbles pointed out.

"Oh shut it!"

"This is why I don't get involved with guys!" Lily and Bubbles announced at the same time.

"I DON'T want to get involved with guys!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but one guy wants to get involved with you!" Bubbles joked.

"I can't believe you all! Let's just go down stairs!" I suggested.

When we went down stairs, all I saw was flashing lights and people casually walking around.

"Looks like everything is normal!" Ally said.

Everyone started singing Whip It(*) and dancing. We all glared at Ally.

"What?" She asked.

"You just HAD to open your mouth and now, we are in the middle of a high school musical reject(*)!" I yelled.

"Um, guys, why are we all in dresses?" Lily asked disgusted.

"Eww!" Lily and I complained.

"Yay!" The other girls exclaimed.

"Why am I in a pink one anyway?" I asked.

"I am in a baby blue dress! WITH RUFFLES!" Lily yelled.

I looked at my shoes and they were tennis shoes.

"Okay, I get comfy shoes, let me go get something to cover my shoulders!" I said. I snapped my fingers and a matching pink sweater appeared on my shoulders.

"Oooh! Warm!" I smiled. "This isn't normal," I frowned.

"Hey guys, do you think we are in like a 60's musical or something?" Bubbles asked.

"Actually late 50's, but yeah!" I pointed out.

"Is that why we all have our hair back in a pony tail and ribbon?" Ally asked.

"Wait! Girls started wearing pants around this time! WHY CAN'T WE?!" Lily asked, freaking out.

"Hey, look! This just turned into a jukebox hang out!" I pointed out.

"What?" Trish asked.

"It's what they had before CD's(*) and IPod's (*). See, over there!" I pointed to one.

"Well, let's go dancing!" Trish said.

"What if my modern, awesome, moves don't fit in?" Ally asked.

"Dancing over here is just moving your hips around and your arms! Don't do the Ally dance," Bubbles explained.

"Looks like they're going to dance," I told Lily.

"Want to hang out at the ice cream bar?" Lily asked.

"Yes," I told her.

As we walked down the stairs, I noticed that Ally was making out with a familiar blonde in a biker suit. I bumped Lily and motioned to Ally.

"Do you think that means the guys are here?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Lily nodded to show me where Dez and Trish were dancing.

"Hate my-" Bubbles came up to us.

"She ditched you too?" We asked.

"Yeah..." Bubbles answered.

"GUYS!" We groan.

"Wait, don't you have a guy?" Lily asked.

"Please, I could pie him in the face again!" I smiled.

"Hello, rocking ladies!" The ice cream tender greeted.

"Hello!" We greeted.

"Are you going to join their dance off?" He asked.

"What?" We asked.

"You know, guys against girls dance off!" He said.

"Mr. Dawson?" We asked.

"Yep, that would be me! I am trying this new theme and look at how well it is working!"

"Mr. Dawson, where are your instruments?" I asked.

"Well, I put them away for the day!" He smiled.

"Then, how did we get in THIS?!" Lily hissed.

"I told you girls to change before you went to sleep. I guess you were too tired to remember!" Mr. Dawson smiled.

"O-okay," We were really confused.

"Oh, it's about to start!" He pointed. We turned our stools around so we were watching it.

"What are they supposed to do?" Lily asked.

"They could do anything except fight, I don't have insurance!" Mr. Dawson said causing the three of us to laugh.

**Boys** _Girls __**Together**_

**Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!**

Oh Mickey  
You're so fine (*)

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine  
Oh, you make me dizzy_

Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey  
The way that you kiss goodnight(*)

**_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?(*)_**

"Is their theme Abba(*) songs?" I ask.

"I guess," Mr. Dawson shrugged.

**You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...**

You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen(*)

_My my  
I tried to hold you back, but you were stronger  
Oh yeah  
And now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight  
And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose  
Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo(*)_

**_Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say?  
Rules must be obeyed_**

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all(*)

"Is it wrong for me to go in?" I asked.

"No, you should go in and kill the guys!" Bubbles encouraged.

"Did you have to pick these dresses?" Lily asked struggling to find a comfortable position to sit in with her dress.

**Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world(*)**

"Is it me or does anyone else find it awkward that the guys are singing a song about a woman trying to find a way to get money and the first thing that comes to mind is marrying a rich man?" Bubbles asked.

"We do!" Lily and I agreed at the same time.

"Alrighty then!" We directed our attention to the crowd after Bubbles commented.

"I'm going to go in!" I smiled as I ran in before the guys could continue their son or the girls could sing another song.

I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you...  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear...(*)

I waited for someone else to join me. So I started to sing the chorus.

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

_I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do..._

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me(*)

I smiled and went back to the ice cream bar.

"I could've done better!" Bubbles said.

"Oh, yeah? I could do another song!" I smiled.

"Tell me the son and we'll join!" Bubbles smiled.

**Bubbles** _Lily _Pure **_Together_**

**_Summer lovin', had me a blast  
Summer lovin', happened so fast_**

**Met a boy cute as can be  
Summer days drifting away  
To, uh oh, those summer nights**

**_Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!_  
_Tell me more, tell me more_  
**_Did you get very far?**  
Tell me more, tell me more  
**_Like does he have a car?

Three guys in biker costumes joined us. We didn't know who they were. Ally and Austin were together. So were Dez and Trish and Todd and Kira.

(BACK TO THE ORIGINAL THING! **BOYS _TOGETHER_**_GIRLS _I'll tell you who was singing! Dark haired boy D Asian A and Light haired boy LB)

D- **She swam by me, she got a cramp**

Lily- _He ran by me, got my suit damp_

D-**Saved her life, she nearly drowned**

Lily- _He showed off splashing around_

_(Those two together)-**Summer sun, something's begun  
But, uh oh, those summer nights**_

_**Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!  
Tell me more, tell me more  
**Was it love at first sight?**  
Tell me more, tell me more  
**_**Did she put up a fight?(* I think you get the rest!)**

After the performance. Bubbles and the Asian guy-who's name is Tommy- really hit it off. They were talking and I saw them kiss. I thought it was cute because both of them felt sparks; that was what they were thinking about. Lily and I were talking with the other two guys and turns out one of the guys was perfect for Lily! His name was Derek and he goes to our school. He is in AP classes with us and he gets honor roll all the time. He is a book worm and a video gamer. He loves anime and Lily. I noticed they were staring at each other so I dragged his light haired friend- John- and we talked.

"How ironic is it that everyone is pairing up?" I asked.

"Very," He answered.

"They're about to kiss!" We squealed at the same time.

"How do you know?" We asked at the same time.

"I'm the best friend with a special ability!" We confessed at the same time.

"Let me guess, you read minds!" We both accused each other at the same time.

"Stop reading mine!" This is getting annoying.

_This is weird! Do you only read minds?_ I asked mentally.

**Yeah, I learned a while ago... you?**

_Same here... do you have parents?_

**No, they died... over 12 years ago.**

_Same here with my parents, do you have a girlfriend?_

**Nope, I bet a pretty, well rounded girl like you has a boyfriend to make happy though... right?**

_I guess you lost your bet..._

"Would you want one?" He asked.

"I don't know. Someone just broke my heart not too long ago, you?"

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try

Take a chance on me  
(That's all I ask of you honey)  
Take a chance on me (*)

He sang to me. I giggled.

"Maybe in the near future," I smiled.

"Oooh, someone is about to propose!" We exclaim to each other quietly.

We looked over the railing and found Austin.

"Everyone! I just want to say something to my beautiful girlfriend! Ally, I love you with all my heart, and I want you to know that I can't live without knowing you will love me! You are the best and I want you to be mine! I know that we are too young to do this now, so this is just a promise. But Allison Marie Dawson," He got down on one knee. "Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and say that you will marry me?" Ally was hesitating.

Love me or leave me  
Make your choice but believe me  
I love you  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

I can't conceal it  
Don't you see, can't you feel it?  
Don't you too?  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

Oh, I've been dreamin'  
Through my lonely past  
Now I just made it  
I found you at last

So come on, now let's try it  
I love you, can't deny it  
'Cause it's true  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

Oh, no hard feelings  
Between you and me  
If we can't make it  
But just wait and see

So come on now, let's try it  
I love you, can't deny it  
'Cause it's true  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

So love me or leave me  
Make your choice but believe me  
I love you  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

I can't conceal it  
Don't you see, can't you feel it?  
Don't you too?  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do(*)

Austin sang to her.

"I do!" She screamed and jumped in his arms and kissed him repeating those two words.

"Aww... that is so-" I was cut off by someone's lips on mine. I felt sparks, fireworks, butterflies, and so much more!

When we broke the kiss, he smiled at me.

"That was an amazing first kiss!" We smiled at the same time. And we kissed again.

Maybe falling in love again won't be as bad...

* * *

**Last part! MAN IS THIS LONG!**

**POV: Ally**

After 4 years of being engaged, it is really happening! I am walking down the isle to my husband and here we go, forever.

"Who gives this woman away?"

"I do, I love you Ally," Dad cried.

"Austin, do you take this lovely woman, to have and to hold. To cherish and keep, for sickness and in health. For rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Allison, do you take this man, to have and to hold. To cherish and keep, for sickness and in health. For rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." And that was what he did. I threw the bouquet and it went to Pure, but she gave it to Trish and Bubbles to fight over.

At the reception, everyone was having a great time. Trish and Dez were already married and with a kid that is 4 years old-they have some explaining to do... Bubbles and Tommy are together and married, but no children yet. Lily and Derek are engaged and so are Todd and Kira. Pure is in college for one more year before she starts dating John. Poor, John... good thing they go to the same college together... I only have one piece of news no one knows yet... Except for Lily, Pure and John now...

"Austin, I'm pregnant!" I smile. He smiles and then faints. This is the man that I love everyone. Well, I was sealed by the paperclip... Paper clip is him and sealed is together for those of you that don't know.

**THE END! ^U^**

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story... I don't think I'm going to write a sequel! I don't know... yes I do... I might write a different story after Do You Remember? Please check that out! Okay... I guess this is my final good bye for my first fan fic on fan ! :'( I will miss you!**

**Officially done! LOVE... NerdyChick!**


End file.
